


Devil Hold His Hand On Me

by aneta_b



Category: Blue Jones - Fandom, Oscar Isaac - Fandom, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominate Blue, F/M, Flirting, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneta_b/pseuds/aneta_b
Summary: Lennox House was a prison for her, but she wasn't a patient. She wasn'thiseither, though his eyes followed her closely at every step. He wanted to have her, he wanted to break her...
Relationships: Blue Jones/Original Character(s), Blue Jones/Original Female Character(s), Blue Jones/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Lennox House was not a place she would consider choosing a psychiatrist's career. In fact, she learned about the existence of this institution less than a month earlier when she received documents about her transfer from another center. She felt her stomach clench with nerves, but she had no other choice. Either Lennox House, or some AA Club in the middle of nowhere, had to choose.

She hurriedly packed into two suitcases and a carry-on bag, said goodbye to her friends, and left the rainy Washington as soon as possible. She was around thirty and had already fallen to the bottom in her professional life. Or to Lennox House. The difference was not big.

Dark clouds densely covered the sky as she stood in front of the gloomy door of the building known proudly as the Center for Mentally Insane.

"You made it yourself! Your insubordination, indulgence and excessive empathy deprived you of the positions you have worked for so much time! You have exposed our name! My name! You are my daughter, but at this moment I really regret it. Get out of my sight!" the last words she heard from her father were still pounding in her mind.

She could listen to her mother before the medicine she took dulled her senses to the end - never work with your family members. It was too late now.

She watched a male nurse in white clothes pull her suitcase out of the car. "I'll take the bag myself." she said, tossing the leather bag strap over her shoulder and bending slightly under the weight.

The man led her towards the door, opened it slightly and nodded, inviting her inside. She came in uncertainly and immediately felt the smell of moisture, chemicals and something she sometimes felt when a new patient appeared - a mixture of fear and hopelessness. A cold shiver ran down her back, but she didn't give up. She walked confidently down the corridor led by a nurse passing next door and security in the form of bars. She had not seen such a frightening institution for a long time. Unknowingly, she put her hand in the half of her black coat and squeezed the gold pendant she wore around her neck. "Be brave." she thought and took a deep breath. She crossed the threshold of this building, it was already a success.

Unexpectedly, the man who ran it stopped in front of the grille that divided the guest part from the proper part of the center. She adjusted the glasses that slid down her nose as she picked up the strap that weighed her shoulder and saw that a man in white was standing in front of her.

"Good morning. We were waiting for you." he said, smiling at her. The smile didn’t reach his dark eyes, however, as he watched her closely, "My name is Blue Jones. I’m the principal manager of Lennox House. I’m responsible for taking care of patients, general matters and your stay here."  
"Sophie Lethal" she introduced herself, extending her hand to him. Blue seemed surprised by this gesture, but he shook her hand tightly.  
"Please leave your luggage. The boys will take care of them." he said, opening the lock in the lattice door, "I will show you the center and lead you to Dr. Gorski."  
"I can handle it. Thank you." Sophie replied. Blue didn't even look at her, just repeated the same tone, "Please leave your luggage."

Without a word, she put her bag on her suitcases and followed the man. Blue was her height and probably also her age. That's how she judged him when he led her through empty corridors. She unbuttoned her coat and followed him with her hands in pockets. He had dark, short hair and dark eyebrows that gave him a look of rapacity.

"Mr. Jones" she began and saw his face twitch slightly at the sound of his name in her mouth "Have you worked at Lennox House for long?"  
"Certainly longer than you," he replied. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sophie raise her eyebrows slightly, and her ruddy lips looked like "an answer adequate to a question."

Now it was his turn to ask a question, so he slowed down a bit and looked at her bright face "You are the daughter of Doctor Abraham Foster, why do you have a different name? You are not married."  
Sophie stopped slightly and looked at the man with a smile, her turn to reply, "I don't think Mr. Jones, it is your responsibility to read the personnel files of employees." a faint smile appeared on his lips "Apart from my experience at work, you should not be interested in anything."  
Blue leaned toward her slightly, which made her start, wondering if she should take a step back.  
"Mrs. Lethal" he began almost innocently "If they move someone to us, it’s rarely at his own request. All informations about you are safe with me. I swear." he put his hand on his heart in a gesture of goodwill, but Sophie didn't feel better about it.

The corridors of Lennox House stretched for kilometers, and she was slowly wondering whether she came here as a psychiatrist or a patient.

Blue opened a large door in front of her, and Sophie's eyes appeared in the shape of a hall connected to the canteen. Several figures dressed in white circled the room. She saw a couple of young girls sitting at the tables, but none of them seemed to be engaged in conversation. When the door slammed behind them sad eyes stopped at her and Blue, who was standing right behind her. She understood immediately how strange she must have looked like all this. She was wearing sneakers, black pants, and a thick bottle-green sweater - none of these colors appeared in this room.

"We call it the Theater" Blue's voice rang to her ear, and Sophie slowly moved forward. "On stage, right there..." he pointed her to the place right in front of them "... the girls play scenes of their biggest phobias and what happened to them. This is Doctor Gorski's idea, it is to help them deal with traumas. "  
"Interesting. What would you show there, Mr. Jones?" she asked feeling the man was too close to her, "What are your traumas? Any phobias?"

Sophie was lucky that she didn't turn to him when she asked the question. Blue raised one eyebrow slightly and turned his head like an animal watching its prey. "I think your fears would interest me more." he replied.  
"I don’t doubt." she murmured quietly and took a few steps forward when suddenly she felt someone touching her hair.

A slim girl with light, short hair approached her so quietly that Sophie wondered if she was maybe a phantom. However, the touch was real. Pale fingers wrapped around her chestnut strands of hair that fell below her shoulder line. The patient's gray eyes stopped for a moment on the green eyes of their guest and a wide smile appeared on her face.  
"I haven't seen anything so pretty in a long time." said the girl. Sophie didn't know if the girl was talking about her hair or her, but she thanked with a nod.

"Mike. Take her." Blue interrupted the whole situation without hesitation and Sophie felt his hand on her shoulder, "It always starts innocently, and then you don't know where they have needles or files. I think you know how it can end."

He led her out of the room and through another corridor, then up the stairs. He saw the girl following him wrapping a strand of hair around her finger thinking about something intensely.

"How many patients are here?" she finally asked.  
"Near forty. Staff and doctors." he answered truthfully.  
"Only women?"  
"As patients? Yes." he looked at Sophie, "I think it's better for you, Miss Lethal. Considering what happened at your previous facility."

She didn't take his challenge, she didn't even look up at him, which Blue was disappointed. He stopped at the door of one of the offices and knocked, but didn’t wait for an answer and went inside immediately.

"Doctor Gorski, this is Miss Lethal, our new psychiatrist." he introduced her to the woman sitting behind the desk. Dr Gorski looked up from the papers on her desk and looked at the guests.  
"Thank you Blue, you can leave." she said after a while smiling at Sophie.

Jones took one more look at the brunette, but she didn’t even turn her head to look at him or even thank him for bringing her here, then nodded at the woman behind the desk and went out closing the door behind him.

Doctor Vera Gorski was a shapely woman in her thirties, and closer to forty, with red hair pinned up in an elegant bun and dark glasses. Her suit looked perfect on her, and for a moment Sophie felt like she was in college when she was meeting her teachers in class.

"Please sit down." she said gently, and seeing the girl's look pointed to a chair "If you wanted to use the couch you would have to make an appointment in advance." she added quietly.  
"I think there is a potential patient in each of us." replied Sophie "Doctor Gorski, I am very happy to meet you and work with you."  
"Vera." the woman interjected, "Please, call me Vera."  
"Then call me Sophie." the girl repaid with a nod, "Mr. Jones showed me your... Theater. An interesting way of therapy."  
"Mr. Jones..." Vera repeated after her, adjusting her glasses. "His ego certainly grew when you turned to him like that."  
"Mother always said that manners are a sign of good education."  
"She was definitely right. The question is whether manners will be useful here." Doctor Gorski got up from behind the desk and poured them a cup of tea. She put one in front of Sophie and smiled as she sat down again at the desk. "Sophie, you have very interesting methods of working with people. Classical music and...”  
"Conversation." Sophie finished for her. "My supervisor has always said that I have too much empathy. I try to empathize with what my patients experience. I let them talk, scream, throw objects, I sit on the floor with them when they need it. Each of us needs understanding, love and compassion. "  
"I read your opinion about your work..." Vera began, but the girl interrupted her.  
"My father wrote it, please don't suggest it."  
"... is really good." Gorski finished peacefully, "I'm glad we'll have you on our team. We'll definitely help these poor young women together."

Vera got up from the desk and pointed at Sophie, and they went out together into the gloomy corridor.

"Lennox House is an extraordinary institution. I hope you will quickly settle in here and work will be a pleasure for you." they walked along the corridor and approached the nurses slowly.

A few men left the room intended for them, returning to their tasks, nodding the women in greeting. Sophie spotted Blue behind the glass, which was filling out some documents and glanced at them from under the glasses. Apparently he waited for Doctor Gorski and Sophie to appear at his place, because he stood up, took off his glasses and walked to the door.

"Tell me Sophie, what are you doing for pleasure?" Vera seemed to continue the friendly conversation with her, which seemed strange to Sophie when Blue was already standing in the doorway, arms folded, watching both women. "What do you do in your free time? After work?"  
"I run." Sophie replied truthfully, "I just run."  
"But you don't run away, I hope so." Vera smiled brightly at her, showing her white teeth.  
"When someone wants to run, we keep him in isolation. For a while, until he gets smart." Blue interjected.  
"Lennox grounds are quite big. You will have a lot of space." the woman completely ignored his comment.  
Jones grunted quietly, signing the Doctor that he was waiting for her guidance. "Blue, show Dr. Lethal her office, please, and take her to her room. I hope to see you tomorrow. I invite you to my classes at the Theater. Of course, as a spectator, not a patient."  
"Thank you."

She watched Vera walk down the hall and go down the stairs one floor below. Sophie didn’t believe in the so-called _"first impression"_ , but Doctor Gorski seemed so far the only nice person in this strange place.  
Blue's gaze almost burned her skin on the cheek so she finally caught his eye. "Mr. Jones, can we go?" she asked returning to her formal tone. His lips took on a cold smile and he headed down the corridor with Sophie walking proudly behind him.

"Your office." said Blue, opening the double door and letting Sophie in first.  
The room was quite large, with big windows overlooking the tall grassy yard. The desk was under the window, and one of the side walls was full of high bookshelves. The leather couch was on the opposite wall. Sophie came up to the desk, it definitely needed cleaning, its size overwhelmed the interior.

Blue raised his eyebrows in surprise and scratched his jaw when he saw the girl press her whole body to move the furniture against the other wall. A loud creak filled the entire floor.

"I can call someone to do it for you, Doctor Lethal." he interrupted when the furniture was already halfway through the room. He had undisguised pleasure watching her efforts to have control over something. Although it would only be a desk.

"Soon the courier should deliver my records. I need a turntable. Can you arrange it for me, Mr. Jones?" with the last push, she placed the desk where she planned.  
"I'll see what I can do." he replied. He crossed his arms again, "Will you change anything else, can we go further?"

He saw her nod, but didn't look at him. Something in her behavior irritated him, but he didn't know what. Doctor Lethal seemed to ignore his presence especially, feeling maybe better than him and the rest of the employees. The black cloak slipped off her arms and she grabbed him it as she headed for the door.

"Please show the way, Mr. Jones." she said approaching him, "I'm looking forward to what you show me."

Two scratched suitcases and a leather bag stood at the foot of a large bed covered with graphite bedspread. The room was not luxurious, but looking at Lennox's appearance, Sophie did not expect soft rugs and flowers in vases. On the right, she saw the door to a small bathroom with very poor lighting and a cast-iron bath tub.

"Breakfast at 8 am. Classes and group work start from 10." the man watched Sophie reveal the heavy curtains, hoping that the rays of the sun would light up the room. She found only rain and dark clouds outside the window. "Can I do anything else for you, Doctor Lethal?"  
"A turntable is enough." she replied, flipping her coat over the back of a heavy armchair against the wall, "Goodbye Mr. Jones."

He stood in the doorway for a moment, a second longer than he should, brown eyes watching her closely from under dark eyebrows, but Sophie didn't seem to notice or feel it. He withdrew quietly, closing the door behind him and leaving her alone.

  


Blue Jones was not a man who would kindly treat insubordination among employees or patients. Lennox House was like a living organism where every cell had to do its job to make everything work smoothly and as it should be. He carried out orders commissioned by other doctors or Doctor Gorski, but when the doors of their offices closed, he took power. The fear that filled the halls when he appeared in them somehow captivated and enjoyed him, gave him a sense of power and control, which he valued so much and which it took him some time to acquire.

Therefore, he was surprised when the next day when he went down to the nurses' station he saw men standing by the window and watching something outside.  
"Sorry, boss." the tall black man saw Blue and stepped back from the window "This new one... Doctor Lethal..."  
"What about her, Mike?" Jones put on his glasses and reached for the morning schedule.  
"Maybe you'll see it yourself..."

It interested the man so much that he went to the window. The air was still damp after the night's rain, and the mist was visible in the distance. Meanwhile, a slim figure was running along the former lawn, which once served patients for walks. He recognized her immediately. Blue glanced at his watch and saw that the hands were not yet showing 7 o'clock. Either Dr. Lethal was an early riser or she was having trouble sleeping. Both versions seemed interesting to him.

"It's important that she arrive on time for her meetings." he tossed casually, but didn’t take his eyes off her "Go back to work. You have to wake up patients."

He decided that in his free time he would look again at the doctor's documents, she seemed to be an interesting person. He saw her stop tightly clutching her side, her other hand resting on her knee. She didn't run far.

  


Doctor Gorski looked almost majestic on the stage of her theater. Although the scenery in the form of a metal bed with a sunken mattress and several battered furniture was quite scary, Sophie understood the overall purpose of the place. The patients took their places at the tables, turning their faces to the stage where a short brunette with long and thick hair was answering Vera's questions about her childhood.

"I didn't want to... I told him to leave me alone, I threatened to tell my mother..." her voice echoed around the room and reached Sophie's ears, she leaned against one wall at a distance from the girls not to let them distract. The girl's voice broke with another "I was so scared..." and Sophie took a deep breath.

She knew hundreds of such stories, many tears soaked into her medical apron, and she was trembling inside listening to the same words.

"Sometimes girls give us a really nice show here" a quiet male voice came from behind her back, but she didn't turn around. Blue stood behind her, holding a cup of coffee in his hands, looking from the young girl on the stage to the doctor in front of him. "Morning run was successful?"  
"Yes, thank you for your interest, Mr. Jones." she replied, folding her arms over her chest and not taking her eyes off the stage, "I think you should focus on things other than me, for example, your duties."

She heard him quietly exhale, slightly irritated. She knew such personalities well, such people. People who like power and control. People who entered the room and caused silence. People whose very gaze caused a shiver on their backs.

Sophie had been awake almost all night thinking and considering everything that would happen to her at Lennox. Still, she could see and feel the predatory gaze of brown eyes that had not left her since entering the building.

Medical staff have always ruled such facilities, but they have not always been doctors. She understood the fear in the eyes of the girls when Jones appeared in their eyes and saw that their eyes were surreptitiously directed at her as he appeared behind her. However, Dr. Lethal wasn’t a Lennox House patient, but an employee. Blue Jones might have frightened these young girls, but she had no intention of giving in to him.

And he saw it. Her stubbornness was even felt in the air like the warm and sensual scent of her perfume. He felt it as soon as he approached her. Doctor Lethal stood straight, proud but slightly bored. He saw how unconsciously, every now and then she bit the metal tip of the pen and Blue unknowingly bit his lip, watching her. A picture of Sophie appeared in his head in that awful iron bath she had in her bathroom. She had to use it when she returned to the building after the morning run. However, he calmed his thoughts to focus fully on her, here and now.

"The turntable will appear in your office today, Dr. Lethal. I personally deal with it. " His voice was so kind that Sophie finally looked at him, which was met with considerable satisfaction. "I hope you will be...satisfied. Our cooperation should be strengthened. Of course for the good of the patients. "  
"I would never have thought you would benefit from it, Mr. Jones. Your experience will definitely be useful." Sophie stuck her pin in him so slowly and deeply that he almost started to like it "Please let me know when the package will arrive for me. I would be grateful, Mr. Jones. "

She felt as if he was closer to her than he should have been. His energy emanated at her, trying to absorb her, but Sophie withstood his gaze.

"Doctor, can we talk?" a quiet voice interrupted the strange situation she found herself in. She saw Blue's dark eyes move from her face to the face of the girl who yesterday stopped her on her first visit to this place.  
"Chloe." the man's voice changed his tone "How many times have I said you can't interrupt someone who's talking?"  
"I wanted... I just..." The girl's gray eyes widened slightly, afraid.  
"We're done talking, Mr. Jones." Sophie pulled away from him, emerging from the strange aura that surrounded her, "Please remember my request and package. Thank you."

She took Chloe's arm gently and they moved together toward the empty chairs in the corner of the hall. The girl's gray eyes gave him a quick glance, but Sophie didn't even slow down. She was still upright and proud, it irritated him a lot.

  


A turntable was brought to her office in front of a tall black man named Mike. At least that was what Jones called him when he put the gramophone on a table by the wall. He looked around Doctor Lethal's office, eyebrows raised in approval. Chloe finished washing the floor and the desk changed location again. He wished he had seen her fight this heavy piece of furniture again, relying only on her stubbornness.

Sophie's face lit up with a smile as she wiped her hands on her pants and walked over to the device.  
"Thank you, Mr. Jones." she said, focusing on the gramophone, "I hope I didn't bother you. I don't know if I can repay you."  
"I think you would find a way to show your gratitude." he replied, and seeing her confused look, he added, "Your work would be the best form of thanks." he could see in her eyes how she was analyzing his words, but she said nothing, "Your vinyls also came."

Mike appeared in the room again, this time carrying a small cardboard box and placing it on the desk. The lid was open.  
"Security measures." Blue explained following Sophie.

She reached inside and pulled out the first paper package in which the vinyl records were stored. Pieces of black disc fell from it onto the desk and falling to the floor.

"Oops! I think someone was inattentive." Blue's voice was a mixture of surprise and strange pleasure. However, she didn’t comment on this but reached for another record. She put her hand in and pulled out the pieces again. "What bad luck... I hope you didn't have a sentiment for them, Doctor Lethal. Or maybe you got them from someone important? A loved one?"

She wanted to say something, he saw it. Her lips parted slightly and Blue could see the tip of her tongue as she wet her lips. He waited. But an unexpected noise in the corner of the office interrupted the strange thread that brought their eyes together. He turned sharply and saw Chloe trying to quickly wipe the water that spilled on the floor from an overturned bucket. He forgot that she was still here.

"Go away." he threw at her, but when the girl got up from her lap with the intention of leaving the room, the second order came.  
"Stay, Chloe. Mr. Jones must leave us anyway." Sophie's voice was steady as she passed him unconsciously, brushing against his shoulder by how close he stood to her, "Thank you for your help, Mr. Jones. I have to get back to work."

She reached for the towels that lay under the window and squatted to help Chloe wipe the puddle that had formed on the floor. They worked in silence, but Sophie saw the girl nervously looking up at the man who was still standing at the desk, watching them. After a few moments, they heard the sound of walking away steps, and Sophie breathed a sigh of relief.

"You shouldn't be here..." Chloe's voice was so low that it was close and she would not pay attention to her. "You should come back from where you came from. As long as you have enough strength...”  
"This is my home now. I have nowhere to go back, Chloe. It will be okay." she wanted to sound free. She wanted to comfort the girl and give her a sense of stability.  
Chloe wrung a wet rag into a bucket next to her and went back to work. "Then you are not much different from us, Doctor Lethal." she sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I like to lie on the floor. Sometimes I imagine that I move with the whole Earth. We travel together with the whole world around the sun."

Chloe looked at Doctor Lethal from the couch, who had been lying on the scrubbed floor of her office for almost half an hour. It was their second meeting during which the girl said nothing more than her name and how old she was. Sophie had already looked at her documents, but didn’t want to force her to talk yet, she gave her time. Since her patient was only going to lie on the couch and stare at the ceiling, she also decided to do it. A turntable in the corner of the room was sipping quiet music toward them, and they were still lying.

"You're weird, Dr. Lethal." Chloe's quiet voice made her smile "Someone might think you are one of us. Someone might mistake us..."  
"Would you like to be on my place, Chloe?"  
"I think you wouldn't want to be on mine."  
Sophie turned her head and saw the girl's face directed toward her, she smiled. It was a weak smile, rather a grimace, but conscious.

"Have you been here long?" she asked even though she knew the answer anyway. Chloe nodded, that was her answer. "Would you like to leave this place? I can help you."  
"He won’t agree, he will never let us out."  
"Who do you mean? If you cooperate, if you make progress..." gray eyes now resembled slits, and her eyebrows narrowed as she listened to her words. Sophie, however, continued "You have been here long Chloe, and I can and I want to help you. You can leave Lennox..."

Now the girl actually smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. She moaned loudly and ruffled her short blonde hair with both hands. Sophie sat down and looked at the girl, her reaction was quite strange. She offered her the opportunity to leave the center, all she had to do was to cooperate with her.

"Chloe..." Sophie approached her and grabbed her hand. "You have no one to be afraid of, no one will hurt you here. Give me a chance. We're all here to help you, you just have to start talking to me."  
"You look, but you don't see anything yet, Doctor Lethal." the voice coming out of her throat was no longer the same quiet voice. Chloe was clearly angry. "I will not leave Lennox and you will not succeed, either. He will not let us! He will lock us in his Paradise Theater!"  
"What are you talking about, Chloe?"  
Before she could ask anything else, the girl jumped up from the couch and threw her at Sophie. She hit her head on the floor with such force that she was confused for a moment, but the small hands that tightened around her neck quickly woke her up.

"I told you to leave! I told you!" Chloe's scream mixed with sobs as she sat on her chest, clenching her hands more and more "You ask a lot of questions, but you can't see the answer! This is the only way you will see it, but then there will be no turning back!" Sophie tried to catch her breath, but it got worse "He'll lock you in here! You'll be his favorite toy! Understand that this is the only way..."

The office’s door opened with a bang and Sophie felt the floor tremble as two men ran inside to pull Chloe away from her. They gripped her hands tightly and pulled her aside. Sophie took a deep breath, feeling a burning pain in her throat and tears under her eyelids. Another strong hands grabbed her and helped her rise from the floor.

"I told you, you have to be careful with them." Blue seemed worried, but she felt a note of satisfaction in his voice, "Take her down, room number 4."  
"No, Mr. Jones! Please!" Chloe's voice sounded so terrifying that Sophie felt chills on her back, "I didn't want to! I'll be good!"  
"You attacked a doctor!" Blue shouted "You know what the consequences are. You know the rules, Chloe."  
"Wait..." Sophie shuddered at the sound of her voice, it was like a torn disc, quiet and sharp "It's my fault. I provoked her."  
"You--provoked--her." Blue repeated after her clearly surprised.  
"Yes... Chloe didn't want to do that, did she?" she looked at the tearful girl "Chloe, come back to your room. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jones's eyebrows narrowed and a clear vein appeared on his forehead, which pulsed with rage.

"Room number four." he repeated to the men, and when Sophie tried to follow them he grabbed her firmly by the arm. She winced when she felt his fingers clench tightly around her. "The rules are here to be followed." he hissed, pulling her to his side "If you provoked her, you contributed to it yourself."  
"You have no right to punish patients. She did nothing..."

Blue’s fingers almost tenderly brushed her hair as he examined her neck. The skin was red and swollen, beautiful bruises should appear on it soon. He could practically smell the anger and fear that was boiling in her.

"I will tell you a secret, Doctor Lethal... Sophie..." she looked at him proudly, but the tears in the corners of her eyes only gave him a cool smile "Your office is your kingdom. You can do anything you want here, even... seduce patients." he nodded slightly with obvious satisfaction, "Yes, your secrets are safe with me. But don't try to enter my territory, my dove, or you will regret it. Don't criticize my decisions in the presence of my people."  
"You don't have that power here, and I'm not afraid of you..." she whispered.  
She flinched as his hand approached her face again and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Maybe not yet, but soon you'll be..."

"I'm sorry" Vera said softly when Sophie winced in pain. Information about the fact that she was attacked by a patient spread quickly around Lennox House. Maybe it was Blue, or maybe Chloe's screams echoed through the corridors. Vera found herself in her office almost immediately, finding the shaky girl sitting on the couch.

"Good God! I will cancel the rest of your appointments with patients. A doctor must see you!" she took her face in her warm hands and looked at her neck, "It's good that Blue reacted so quickly."  
"I'm fine, Vera. I won't cancel the meetings, Polly will be here soon. I have to prepare." she wanted to get up, but the woman didn't let her.  
"This has never happened before at Lennox House. At least since I've been here." she said. The office door opened again and a man appeared carrying an ice pack.  
"Mr. Jones said you might need it, Dr. Lethal." he turned to Sophie giving her a wrap. Vera quickly took it in her hands and smiled at the man.  
"Thank Blue from us." she said. She pushed the girl's brown hair aside and put a wrap on her neck without warning.  
"Vera..." Sophie waited for the man to leave the office and turned to the doctor. "How are the girls punished? What will happen to Chloe?"  
"Oh, I wouldn't call it punishment." Vera smiled faintly shifting the wrap to the other side "Girls get extra duties to do. They must learn that this behavior is not welcome here. Isolation is the last resort, but we try to avoid it."

She remembered Blue's sharp gaze and what he had told her when they were taking Chloe out. It didn't sound like she had to wash the dishes for a week as punishment. The fear in her eyes was terrifying. However, she didn’t say the word Dr. Gorski, she didn’t know if Vera pretends to be ignorant or does not really know what is going on.

Chloe's words still sounded in her ears, but they seemed just madness. The girl clearly believed that _He_ has power over them and can decide whether to leave Lennox House or not. Who was _He_? Why was she so afraid that Sophie would stay here with them and _He_ treat her as his new _toy_?

"Oh, Polly! Wonderful." Vera's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and looked up at the door.  
At the door stood a brunette with slightly wavy hair and a little too big T-shirt. She watched them carefully as if she wanted to remember what she saw. Sophie thought for a moment that she must have heard about what had happened so she just smiled wanly and invited her inside. She nodded at Vera and returned to her work.

After a short while, quiet music filled her study again and Sophie sat down in an armchair near the couch. Polly talked to her a lot more willingly than Chloe, but maybe it was because she was curious by nature and she thought she would find out more about the doctor.  
Sophie, however, disposed of them or answered in half-words, unable to stop thinking about what had happened.

No patient had ever attacked her directly before. There were attacks of anger and screams, throwing objects, but not an attack on her. She hoped that at the next session Chloe would explain to her what had happened, what upset her so much.

It's been two days since Chloe left her office and Sophie hadn't seen her since. She looked for her in the Lennox House corridors and in the Theater, but she couldn't see the familiar figure anywhere. Instead she saw Blue, felt his content look as he followed her with his eyes. Her neck was covered with pronounced bruises, but she didn’t hide it by braiding her hair in a loose braid.

"Polly, I have a question." she said on the third day when the young girl came back to her for the next meeting "Tell me... Have you seen Chloe lately?"  
"Oh! I don't think we'll see her soon." the girl got confused right after she realized how reckless her words sound "I'm sorry..."  
"What do you mean?" Sophie frowned, putting the notebook on the desk.  
"You should apologize when you said something inappropriate, right?"  
"I think you wanted to say something." she sat on the couch beside Polly, who seemed even more confused now, "Tell me where Chloe is. I want to help her. I want to help you too. That's why I'm here."

The girl pulled her legs under her chin and looked at her with the same look as Chloe did before. It was a mixture of fear, but also of some disbelief in what she heard.

"Chloe said you were different, Doctor Lethal," Polly finally said, "It's not good to be different. Not here and not with him"

Here we go again. _He_. Like an unnamed antagonist, which the girls spoke in whispers, almost regretting that they had even thought about him. Sophie sighed, taking off her glasses and massaging her temples.

"Polly, where’s room number four?" she finally asked.  
The girl twitched nervously.  
"I know they were supposed to lead her there, but I don't know where it is. What parts of Lennox will I find her in?"  
"It's a basement." Polly's voice was almost a whisper, she kept her eyes on the doctor's face.  
"Basement? What's in the basement?" Sophie was surprised.  
"The Fridge."

She couldn't remember when her heart had been beating so hard lately. Or maybe she remembered... No, she pushed that thought away trying to focus on what Polly said. She didn't believe it, but couldn't ignore her words. Sophie quickly found herself on the ground floor and headed into the corridor on the left, where, according to Polly, she was to find a staircase to the basement. She saw the surprised look of several men in white uniforms as she passed them without stopping. She passed a group of few girls coming out of the kitchen, they were as surprised by her presence here as men before.

Sophie pushed the barred door that divided the corridor and went down the stairs. The smell of moisture and mustiness hit her nostrils, and the ambient temperature dropped markedly.

"One.... Two...." she read quietly the numbers of the door she passed, until she finally stopped in front of those she was looking for. "Four."

Fear only appeared in her heart for a moment, but Sophie didn't have time for it. She pushed the door open and saw what she didn't want to believe before. The room was lit up with poor lighting, but it clearly resembled something like a bathroom. Pale blue tiles had already fallen off the walls in some places, but the worst was what she saw in the middle. A kind of pool filled with water and ice, and Chloe was sitting in it. She was white as paper, her blue lips trembling so much that Sophie could hear her teeth chattering.

"Doctor Lethal? What are you doing here?" Blue's voice spread around the room, and only then did Sophie see him. He was standing near the door, his hands folded across his chest. He was surprised by her presence here, but quickly found himself in a new situation and his look took on a sinister look again. "You shouldn't go outside of your office. This is not your... area."  
"And your duty isn’t patient abuse, Mr. Jones." she hissed furiously, "This is sick! Get her out of it!"

The two men who were on the other side of the room looked at Blue, but he just shook his head, punishing them to stay in place.

"Doctor Lethal doesn’t understand or doesn’t want to understand that her authority doesn’t reach this place." his voice was calm, but she felt like a dangerous situation crossing the threshold of room number four she was in"I told you not to interfere in my work. However, you are stubborn and defiant. My duty is to punish patients who pose a threat, and from what I remember this girl almost choked you, doctor. "

His dark eyes almost burned a hole in her, but Sophie didn't look down, didn't step back.

"You have to get her out of here immediately, Blue." she answered, holding his gaze.

A cool smile appeared on his face when he heard his name sound in her mouth. He leaned slightly toward her, still staring. "You can do it by yourself, Sophie."

She didn't hesitate for a minute. She walked to the edge of the pool and saw the first few steps. Icy water filled her shoes and began to absorb her warm body as she went deeper and deeper. She didn’t expect such a cold. Her skin ached terribly as if thousands of needles stuck into her body. The shirt got wet immediately and stuck to her chest. She found Chloe's hand in the water and gripped it firmly. The girl shook slightly, focusing her gaze on her. Sophie sagged a little more, taking her frail body on her arm and pushed her beyond the edge of the pool where she curled up in the cold tiles shaking with cold.

One of the men covered the girl with a blanket and only then did Sophie realize how badly her muscles hurt because of the cold. Despite the painful strain, she quickly found the steps and got out of the water, falling on the floor. Her body trembled and she couldn't control it. She inhaled sharply, feeling every muscle in her body tightening causing pain, and wet clothes stuck to her body. She looks out of the corner of her eye as Chloe was led out of the room by the men, but Blue still stood watching her.

"What do you want to achieve, Mr. Jones? Chloe has done nothing that should be punished in this way. This is not punishment, this is bullying..." she barely whispered these words because her lips were stiff with cold. She sat on the cold floor feeling the chills spread all over her body.

Blue squatted in front of her and took her chin in his fingers. She pulled her head back, but he took it more confidently and raised her head so that she would look at him. His brown eyes wandered on her face for a moment as if he wanted to remember this picture for a long time, they slid down below where he noticed with pleasure how her shirt clinging to her body exposed her frozen nipples.

"Sophie..." he said her name almost tenderly and saw him bite his lip lightly, returning a look at her face "Why are you not listening to me? I warned you. You should not to interfere. But you have to do it, right?"

Blue got up and crossed the room only to return to her with a blanket after a while. He squatted in front of her again, holding the blanket in his hands. The condition in which he saw her clearly gave him satisfaction.

"I know all about you, Sophie. I know your file almost by heart. If it wasn't for your education, you could be Chloe right now, you know that, right?"  
"You know nothing about me, Mr. Jones..." she replied quietly, but she knew it wasn't true. He didn't bluff.  
"My name sounds better in your mouth, love. Look at me." she looked up and saw how coldly he smiled at her again "You are no different from these girls, nor are you different from me."  
"I'm not like you."  
"I think Tony could say something different..." he saw her lips twitch slightly "What kind of monster do you have to be to seduce a man, your patient, and then find him hanging in your office? You're not better than me, we only act a little differently. "

His eyes swept her shaky body again, then unfolded the blanket and laid it on her shoulders. He helped her up and led her out of the room, then took her upstairs towards her place. She felt his fingers tighten on her shoulder, but she couldn't say anything. The words he said still filled her head.

"Jesus! What happened?!" Doctor Gorski was terrified when she saw them passing through the corridor. Sophie didn't shake anymore, but she was pale and the water was still dripping from her soaked clothes.

"Doctor Lethal was walking around Lennox House in her free time. She fell into one of the basement pools, right?" Blue glanced at her.  
"I'm a little clumsy." she nodded. Vera sighed rubbing her shoulder to give her some comfort and warmth.  
"Clumsy." Blue repeated.  
"Good that you were there, Blue. You have to be more careful, Sophie. We don't want you to get hurt." she smiled thoughtfully at her, "Take her to the room, let her warm up and change her clothes."

Blue led her into the room without saying a word to her. When she closed the door behind her, he heard her quietly turn the key in the lock. He smiled to himself.  
"Clumsy."

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, her face in her hands, breathing deeply. Another sleepless night made her more and more tired and broken. She had to focus. Sophie looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her neck was still bruised, but that wasn't what worried her. That night, for the first time in a long time, she was crying. The eyes were still slightly red, and the skin was starting to look unhealthy. She pulled a thin black turtleneck over her head, somewhere subconsciously she wanted to blend in with the surroundings. The watch indicated that she had less than fifteen minutes to her first patient. She slipped on her shoes quickly, grabbed her notebook and left the room. She stopped after a moment, however. It seemed strange, but in the end she did it. She locked her room and put it in her pocket.

Lennox corridors were filled with people striving for their duties. Several girls carrying linen for the laundry gave her a curious look, but Sophie didn't see it. She focused only on getting to the office as soon as possible.

"Doctor Lethal, I was afraid that after yesterday's incident you may not get to work." his voice was calm but her heart twitched at his sound. Blue was standing in front of the office door with Chloe at his side.

The girl looked a little better than when she had seen her the previous time. Without a word, she opened the door and went inside. Chloe stood uncertainly near the door as the man accompanying her stepped inside more confidently. He looked around the room curiously, but his eyes quickly found her figure. Black beautifully entwined her body, emphasizing every roundness and slender figure. She didn’t pay attention to him when she entered a small room behind the desk to put water for tea. He followed her like a shadow, slowly playing her space. Chloe thought it must look like a predator hunting its prey, but she didn't dare even move. His presence paralyzed her body.

"Mr. Jones, I understand that it was your responsibility to deliver Chloe safely here. Thank you, you can go back to your duties." she had to speak first so as not to give him a sense of control over the situation. She didn’t turn to him, focused on what she was doing. Disinterest.  
"You weren't at breakfast in the morning." he noticed with concern. He watched her pour two cups of water and put them on a brass tray.  
"And you worried about it, Mr. Jones?"

She almost dropped the tray when she felt him stand right behind her. His chest lightly touched her back when she heard his voice at her ear. "Don't forget what I told you. Avoiding me will not solve the situation.”

She turned to him and Blue saw in her eyes what he had not seen for a long time - resistance. She gathered all the strength that she had inside that day and put it as a wall between herself and him.

"Mr. Jones, you forget where is your place." she said "Certainly not here. So please respect my personal space and step back."

He obediently stepped back, waiting for her next move. Sophie picked up the tray again and beckoned him to let her leave the room. Chloe held her breath. She knew that look too well and hoped that Doctor Lethal wouldn’t turn to Blue, wouldn’t fight him any further. The girl took a few steps towards the desk giving a signal that she was still in the room, but neither Blue nor Sophie paid her any attention.

"Leave us alone, Mr. Jones." Sophie said as calmly as she could, "Chloe will manage to get back to her room after consultation."  
"She attacked you recently, Doctor. I don't think it would be safe for you..."  
"Please leave my office, Mr. Jones." her voice was already stronger "Goodbye."

The man only nodded and without a word left the office, when the door behind him closed Sophie let out a breath and dropped into the chair. She slipped off her glasses, massaging her temples, felt a slowly appearing headache. Blue drained her energy almost completely.

"Doctor Lethal..." Chloe's quiet voice pulled her out of her thoughts "I wanted to thank you. What you did yesterday..."  
"There is nothing to talk about." she interrupted her, "What happened to you shouldn't take place at all. Mr. Jones should answer for it, this is tormenting patients."

Chloe quickly circled the desk and knelt beside Sophie taking her hands in hers. Gray eyes stared at her with such intensity that Sophie was scared for a moment.

"Please do nothing, doctor." she said almost in a whisper as if afraid that someone would hear them "Please don't provoke him... I don't want anything to happen to you."  
"Chloe, Mr. Jones can't..."  
"When he comes for you, I'll be there. Not just me."

Sophie fell silent. Chloe's words were completely incomprehensible to her. Who would come for her? She understood nothing.

"Okay, let's get back to work." she finally said, getting up and moving towards the turntable, "I can't wait to be silent again."

Dr. Sophie Lethal teased such strings that Blue had no idea he had, and he didn't like it. Or maybe he liked? He learned quite quickly that she would appear in Lennox House, probably even faster than her. Dr. Abraham Foster appeared at Lennox before Sophie to inform her superiors of her appearance at the center. Doctor Gorski was glad that a new psychiatrist would appear, and the fact that Doctor Lethal was a woman was an additional advantage.

Blue was cautious until Sophie's file appeared in Lennox. He shouldn't have access to them, but he knew how to do it anyway. It was interesting reading. And now their heroine was sitting in her study two floors above, and he was choking the emotions that overwhelmed him.

 _Anger._ Because Doctor Lethal ignored his instructions and warnings. He tried to be subtle, but she stubbornly undermined his position at the center. He knew patients were already whispering what had happened in Room Number 4.

 _Irritation._ Because she considered herself better than everyone. She stood so proud and sure of her beliefs when she showed him where his place was. She pretended to be better than him when in reality they were more similar than she thought.

 _Desire._ When he first touched her skin he felt how different she was from what he knew. Her scent haunted him, and the more she resisted him, the stronger the barricades between them were - the more he wanted to grab her tighter and tighten his fingers on her light skin.

 _Curiosity._ He could see her in her room with his eyes. He knew about her sleepless nights because he sometimes heard her footsteps as he passed by her room. He imagined how warm water in her tub hugged her body. What was she thinking when she looked at him? What did she feel when his gaze rested on her? What was she able to do?

He wanted to have her.

"Please, this should help, Dr. Lethal." the senior nurse handed her the pill box "One before bedtime. Do not mix with alcohol."  
"I didn't think I'd need them again." she murmured quietly slipping the container into her pocket "Do I have to sign something?"  
"Yes, please, here. I can't give medicines to everyone." he presented her with a form which she quickly completed.  
The nurses' station didn’t look very nice, but only there could she find any medicine that would help her sleep well. Fatigue slowly took over her and she knew that she would not be able to work effectively in such a state.

"Jerry, do you have any documents from your last supply? We need them." Sophie felt the pen press harder when she heard the familiar male voice once again. She sat in her office all day, skipping another meal just to avoid meeting Blue. Now he was beside her again.

He didn't have to say anything, he didn't have to say _hello_. Blue saw how quickly she signed the delivery and gave the form to an older man.

"Thank you." she said and wanting to leave the room she almost had to rub against the man who was standing in the entrance. He saw her frown slightly when she did it, as if she felt disgusted with him.

"What did she take?" Jones asked, taking Jerry's form from his hand.  
"Some light sleep medication. Nothing special." he replied, "I will find you these documents in a moment, Blue. Give me a second."  
"We have trouble sleeping, don’t we... It's sad." he muttered to himself.

For over two weeks, Dr. Lethal wandered the corridors of the Lennox House and ignored Blue for almost a week. Their meetings were completely official, and even when a new patient, blond-haired Rose, appeared, Sophie didn’t give him a single look longer than necessary when they were admitting her to the ward. Not once did she raise the issue of what happened in Room Number Four, and she wasn’t provoked by his verbal harassment.

It was annoying. She was annoying. Her ignorance was annoying.

Sometimes, when he passed her room during the night round, he put his ear to the door and gently pressed the door handle. Even if Sophie wasn't sleeping, she wouldn't be able to hear what he was doing, but the knowledge that she was suffering from sleep problems meant that what he was doing was even more... exciting.

He sometimes wondered if the door would open in what condition he would find her in her room.

Maybe she would sleep?  
Maybe she would squirm in bed tired of nightmares?  
These were always everywhere. He imagined her chest rising sharply as she fought her demons.  
Maybe she was sleeping naked? May not?

Maybe she would take a bath in this iron tub?  
Maybe her body was dewy with drops of water, and her face would be moist from steam filling the bathroom?  
Strands of dark hair would be glued to her neck, and her eyes slightly closed. Her lips slightly parted.  
Or maybe she would not sleep at all but wait for him?  
How would she wait for him?  
Like he was an opponent? The enemy? Tormentor? Or maybe a lover?

Or maybe it would surprise her and Sophie would slap him in the face, allowing herself to explode all the emotions that she carried inside, which she didn’t admit?  
What was she behind that door?  
What would happen if convention and ethics didn’t bind her hands?

Blue believed she was like him. Maybe she just didn't know it. Sophie was also like all these patients, she only kept her demons tethered and didn’t let them get outside so as not to spoil the image she created.


	3. Chapter 3

Her skin was so pleasantly soft and smooth under his fingers that he felt like a sinner touching something so holy. But he didn't just touch her. He tasted her skin, gazed shamelessly at her almost naked body, enjoying the power he had over her.

She moved on him like a seductive dancer when he felt the heat emanating from her inside and holding one hand on her hip gave the rhythm of her movements. He didn't know how he got into her room, it didn't matter. It was important that she made love to him now and didn’t do it with the senseless stubbornness and pride she often had in her eyes when she looked at him, but...

With love? With passion? With lust?

He sat down and put his arm around her waist, pulling her hot body to his, and slipped his other hand into her soft hair just to draw her face to his and steal the kiss he wanted so much. Her lips tasted so good... She put her forehead to his, and her hands tenderly stroked his temples. God, he wanted her so badly that it almost hurt him.

"Say that you love me..." he barely whispered, brushing her lips with his own, parted them to grab her, but she ran away, "Say it. Say you love me."

But she was silent, smiling only gently immune to his plea, to his attempts to possess her completely. She was so unreal that it began to irritate him more and more. Their body movements that gave him pleasure now became false because she didn't tell him what he wanted.

His hand slipped and tightened around her neck, but the smile didn’t disappear from her face. On the contrary, she smiled even more, because now she had control over him. So he squeezed harder to see the fear in her eyes, to see her begging for his love just to be able to fill her lungs with air again.

Her face approached him and he could smell her perfume, which always affected him when she was around, or that he could feel when she was no longer in the room. She kissed his lips so gently that he wanted to start begging her for love, but before the words left his lips Sophie quietly whispered "Wake up, Blue..."

Watching her from the nurses' window became his new morning habit. He knew the route of her race almost by heart, because she had been doing the same thing for several days - she got up early in the morning when the fog was still surrounding Lennox and ran for almost an hour.

Blue couldn't focus on her that day. He was furious whenever he remembered that in the shower that morning he stroked himself thinking about her. He followed her movements just to make sure they were at least a little similar to what he saw in his dream.

When he met her at the Theater, she was wearing a simple black pencil knee-length dress, she smelled like she always did, and Blue held his breath as he stared at her bare legs. She just brought Rose to show her what Dr. Gorski's classes were like and she stood alone next to the wall.

She felt him side by side as soon as everyone's attention was focused on the stage, his person practically absorbed everything that was around her.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones." she said calmly knowing that she could not avoid him forever, Lennox House was not so big that it was possible.  
"Doctor Lethal." he nodded toward her almost politely, "Have you heard the news yet?"  
"Are you leaving us, Mr. Jones?"  
She saw out of the corner of her eye that he smiled with teeth and a grimace of smile crossed her face. He noticed it because he leaned a little more toward her.

"Doctor Lethal, you can smile, I'm surprised." he murmured, "I should write it down somewhere."

Finally she looked at him. Green eyes analyzed every twitch of his face, every move, so he tried to hide all emotions deep inside him so that she would not read what was on his mind when he looked at her.

"You wanted to tell me something, Mr. Jones?" she asked "I think that's why you came here, not to admire my smile."  
"Did you hear that Doctor Gorski is going away for a few days next week? A conference of psychiatrists, big deal."  
"Yes, I talked to her about this recently. She asked me to keep an eye on her patients." Sophie replied, "She also said, and I quote her words - Mr. Jones will do his best to help you perform your duties."  
"That's my intention, Doctor Lethal." Blue leaned against the wall next to her and for a moment they listened silently to the next girl who appeared on the stage at Doctor Gorski.

She was so close to him that if he wanted, he could stroke his fingertip with her thigh, now hidden under black fabric, and so beautifully naked in his dream.

It gave him extraordinary pleasure that she was standing next to him at that moment, not knowing what was going on in his head or what they were doing in his dream. She could only hear him breathing deeply and felt his gaze, which from time to time scanned her from top to bottom. But she already got used to it, though she still felt awkward.

Blue Jones was a man she couldn't figure out. She also blamed herself for thinking of him at all, for giving him her attention longer than he deserved.

Chloe, Polly, Rose, Tony, her father, her mother and now he. Blue Jones.

A group of people through whom she couldn’t sleep at night, through which she ran so that every muscle hurt and felt so tired that she almost fell asleep at consultation with patients. The sleeping pills were still in her drawer by the bed, she didn't dare reach for them. She was afraid of what might come when she finally reached her dreamed dream.

"How is Rose doing in the consultation, doctor?" he asked seeing her glance at her watch. She could leave him at any moment, and he didn't want to.  
"Very good. It's nice that you care about patients, Mr. Jones." she murmured.  
"Not just about patients." his answer surprised her so she turned towards him, folding her arms over her chest, and now she was staring at his profile.

If she had met him in other circumstances, had he been different, had he not done what he did - she could even say that he was handsome men. Now she only fought with herself to look at him and not have a grimace of dislike.

Blue, however, enjoyed her gaze focused only on him. He didn't persuade her to do anything, he didn't even provoke her. Sophie turned to him herself and gave him all her attention.

His face took on an innocent look as if he had just discovered that she was standing so close to him.  
"I mean, I organized a turntable for you, doctor." he explained, "I also helped when you were attacked by a patient."  
"Oh, and you also covered me with a blanket when I fell into the pool." she finished for him.  
"You are very clumsy, Dr. Lethal."

Sophie took a deep breath and Blue already knew - she struggled to answer something. Her pupils dilated slightly and her lips tightened. He took advantage of the moment, gently grabbed the strands of her hair and moved closer to her literally for a second just to say. "Your wet body was the most pleasant sight then."

Chloe was indifferent, and then Sophie appeared. When she saw how young woman and Blue Jones entered the Theater, she couldn't take eyes off her. So Chloe asked Doctor Gorski that she could help her with the organization of the office and then cleverly made sure that the new doctor became her therapist. She immediately sensed what was going on in the Blue’s head, she knew that look. He looked at her that way many years ago.

Blue started looking into her bedroom a few weeks after Chloe appeared in Lennox. He terrified her so much that she didn’t ask questions, didn’t complain. She began to remain silent. Silence and submission were the best solution.

Once she put up, at the beginning of it all, he took revenge by placing her in the Fridge for a few days. He hit her several times, too. So Chloe was silent and hated herself for breathing a sigh of relief whenever someone new appeared in Lennox. It gave her freedom and peace for a while.

And then Dr. Sophie Lethal appeared and Chloe saw his predatory look again. She watched Blue follow the doctor with his brown eyes and knew what was going on in his head.

She didn't want to attack Sophie, but it was the only chance to show her what was happening at Lennox and take care of herself. It was easy to lose yourself in fantasy, and Blue could deceive like no one else.

She saw how he was wrapping her hair around his fingers and knew that he was close to the target. And Sophie was so unaware of everything...

That night he appeared in her room again silently closing the door behind him. Chloe was even happy although her face still had a stone look. He was at her place so Sophie was alone.

Sweat ran down her body, her muscles became more and more resistant, and her lungs ached as she fought for every breath. However, she kept running, feeling that she needed this effort to clear her head of thousands of thoughts that were still swirling there.

Tony, Chloe, Polly, Rose, Vera, her father, her mother. Blue.

They all gave her an unbearable headache and kept her awake at night. She fell to the rhythm, she was constantly spinning around.

Run, work, interrupted sleep.  
Run, work, interrupted sleep.

And Sophie still hoped that she would finally find relief in one of these activities. However, this didn’t happen.

Sophie quickly pulled on a simple black dress and put on a cardigan. Her body was still warm after the morning run, but she knew that after a few hours in her office she would have goose bumps. Lennox House wasn’t the warmest place. She managed to come at the same time Rose knocked on her door.

"I'm here!" she gasped, almost running up to her, opening the door wide, inviting her inside.

The girl smiled uncertainly. She had been at this resort for several days, but a few girls had already mentioned Dr. Lethal to her. She looked at her with admiration, imagining how she had put herself to _Him_. Blue Jones scared her just like this place, but Sophie was different. Chloe said this would not bring Dr. Lethal anything good.

"Chloe will not be today." she said quietly as she sat on the couch, watching Sophie, however, turning on the plates that Rose liked, "She told me to apologize."  
"I hope nothing serious happened." the doctor replied turning to her "I don’t want you all to leave the meetings with me. All right Rose, let's get back to our last conversation..."

Rose was a ballerina before she came to Lennox House. Her body was so thin and her wrists so fragile that Sophie had the feeling that the slightest gust of wind would break her. However, she sat straight and proudly, answering the questions thoughtfully and weighing her words with great precision.

Before they both realized the planned hour had passed and the girl had to return to her duties. Sophie took her place on the couch and slipped her shoes off. Chloe’s absence gave her a free hour, and she was even happy about it. The closed door and nice music slowly relaxed her, and when she closed her eyes she felt her body blissfully calm for a moment. She needed it.

That's how he found her. Although he knocked, he didn't wait until she invited him inside, he never waited. The first thing he noticed was her long legs. She lay on the couch so vulnerable that Blue smiled under his breath.

He approached her quietly, making sure she was asleep. Her chest slowly rising and the breath was calm. Blue watched her for a long time trying to picture her in her bed, hair spread out on the pillow, body freely bent in the bedding. Blue couldn't resist...

The fingertip gently touched the skin of her leg and moved toward the knee, then higher and stopped on her thigh a bit further at the edge of her black dress. After a while he did the same, but with two fingers, and when he reached the edge of her dress again, he noticed something that surprised him.

Her green eyes watched him closely. Sophie's face didn't express any emotions, she stared at him as if frozen. Without taking his eyes off her face, he completed the journey of his fingers under her dress, and then felt her slightly twitch as his hand slipped between her thighs, squeezing them lightly.

It was a strange experience, even for him. He felt the warmth of her body under his fingers, and his mind cried out for more.

He wanted more. He wanted to touch her more. He wanted to feel her more. He wanted to know how her lips tasted. He wanted to know what she was behind the wall she had put between them.

Meanwhile, Sophie looked at him without saying anything, and yet Blue had the feeling that he heard the voice in his head _"That's all you can afford and you don't even deserve it."_

Blue wanted to take this opportunity which he now had in his hands and leaned close enough that it was only inches from Sophie's face. He could see her fine wrinkles under the eyes and the tip of the tongue that was hiding in her slightly parted lips. He was so close...

Sophie jumped up, almost falling off the couch, and looked nervously around the office. She fell asleep. The adapter had stopped playing and she was looking for her glasses in a hurry that had to slide down to the floor.

She lowered her bare feet to the cold floor and hid face in her hands for a moment, trying to focus on the image in her head.

Was this really happening? Did she really feel all this? Was he really here?  
She looked up and saw that her office door was ajar. Sophie couldn't be sure of anything anymore.

She quickly left the office, feeling her face burning, and her body overcome with unrestrained fever. She saw him in the nurses' room, which she passed, wanting to leave Lennox House. She paused for a moment.

No, that was not possible. It was just a dream. And he only broke into her dreams, because that was his nature. Although Jones was just standing and talking to a man, he sensed her look from behind the glass and looked at her kindly surprised by her presence. A slight smile wandered his lips and his eyes were absorbed with her confused look.

She looked like she was about to say something, but all she did was head toward the exit and feel the chill of the fresh air for a moment.

Maybe Blue was right? Maybe she was like Chloe, Polly and Rose? Maybe she should be able to lock herself in the Fridge until all her nerves cease to burn as it was now?

She didn't know what to think about all this. So she began to do what seemed simply reasonable to her - she repeated that it was all just a dream. Because it was so in reality. Couldn’t be different.

Blue Jones would never dare touch her. He had no right to do this.

"Doctor Lethal, are you okay? Patients are waiting." his voice pulled her out of her thoughts and slowly opened her eyes. She had been standing in the wet grass for several minutes, not feeling completely that small raindrops were falling on her skin.  
"Be right back." she answered without even turning to him. Sophie wanted him to leave, because she was afraid that if she looked at him now he would be able to read her like an open book.

Doctor Sophie Lethal was afraid of Blue Jones for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

She saw him for the first time at night just after this strange event in the office. Muscles tensed when she sat on the bed seeing this elegant man. For a moment Sophie wondered where she was, but it was still her room, her own bed, but this man seemed completely unfettered.

The man was leaning against the wall with his hands hidden in his trouser pockets, in a tasteful suit, his hair combed smoothly, an elegantly trimmed mustache and dark eyes that almost penetrated her body. He seemed so familiar to her...

He stared at her so intensely that Sophie didn't dare move. She pulled her legs under her chest, pulling her quilt closer. She didn't know how long he was here, how long they looked at each other, but finally he slowly approached her bed.

He sat on the edge so close to her that she could smell his intense smell mixed with the smell of cigarettes. He slipped his hand under the quilt, finding her leg and almost tenderly wrapped his fingers around her ankle only so that after a while slowly, as if piously, move his hand along her calf to the knee to stop on her thigh and gently squeeze this place so pleasantly warm for him.

Then she recognized him. She recognized him by touch. Sophie tried to get it out of her mind, but she couldn't. He took root in her head so much that when she felt him again, fear almost completely overwhelmed her.

"Blue..." she whispered so softly that she was afraid if any sound left her mouth.

But he heard it, because a gentle smile appeared on his lips. Blue was too close. It was all too intimate, and Sophie felt trapped - with his gaze, touch, energy that emanated from his body.

However, she gathered all her courage and strength, tried to pull away, but she felt the headboard behind her, and his hand tightened on her thigh forcing her to stay in place.

He unbuttoned his jacket button with a soft sigh and his hand gently reached into her face. Sophie turned her face away, but Blue's fingers gently touched her cheek and moved her towards him. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear without taking his eyes off her. This gesture was like that of a tender lover.

"You shouldn't be here." she finally said to fight the panic and the strange feeling that was overwhelming her, "You have no right to touch me..."  
His voice was calm, slightly amused by her statement, but polite despite everything. "Sophie, I can be wherever I want. You are my guest. I will take care of you..."  
"What does it mean?" she frowned slightly. His thumb gently touched her lower lip.  
"You'll see Sophie, you'll find out for yourself. Don't fight me, it doesn't make sense." he approached her so much that she could feel his breath on her cheek, his lips almost brushing her skin. She was sure that he felt a shiver go through her whole body. "If you will be a good girl, I will be good to you too. I will be your guardian, I will look after you, I will not do anything if you don't let me."

His dark eyes wandered over her face, and when he rested his forehead against hers, Blue sighed quietly as he dropped his eyes and saw the outline of her breast under the thin shirt in which she was sleeping.

"Be mine, Sophie..." he groaned, letting his fingers slide down her jaw, then her neck, collarbone and lightly touched her cleavage.

Chloe saw everything she didn't even want to see. Dr. Lethal wasn’t herself for several days, she seemed lost in thought as soon as she left the office. Her relationship with Blue Jones didn’t change, and the girl breathed a sigh of relief when one night she saw a man leaving Polly's room.

He still didn't put his dirty hands on Sophie, but how long would it take. How long would it be enough for him to be content with just looking at Dr. Lethal or visiting her patients at night. Blue Jones was patient, but his patience had its limits.

  


Doctor Gorski left Lennox House in the morning and Sophie immediately felt lonely in all this. Although they were not very close, she was a great help while working at Lennox.

Sophie decided to focus completely on work, she was preparing for it all weekend. On the desk lay the plan for the next consultation with patients and she finally wanted to reply to her mother's letter, which had been in her bedroom for over a month.

She tried to stick to the plan - morning running, work, her room. She didn’t want to change this, control over all this gave her a sense of security.

And she tried not to talk to Blue unless it was really necessary. She felt uncomfortable in his presence, the more that she still felt his touch on her and didn’t know which strange dream it came from.

Because it had to be a dream. Imagination. Maybe even a nightmare. She would never agree to this close contact with this man.

From the very beginning, Blue Jones aroused in her what she could call a certain kind of fear. He had a dominant personality, he liked to have power and not just over patients. His boldness at her sometimes pissed her off, but until now she couldn't forgive him what Chloe had done. She was sure it wasn't the first and last time he did it.

A soft knock on her office door distracted her from refilling the Rose file. "Please come in!" Sophie said loud enough for the guest to hear her voice despite the music playing.

When she worked in the evenings in the office, she liked when she was accompanied by music. She lifts her head and saw that CJ had entered her office. The man was older than her, but he nodded a greeting and stepped inside, stopping in front of her desk.

"Mr. Jones asks you to go downstairs, Doctor. You have a guest." he said, clasping his hands behind his back, "I think it's important, Dr. Abraham Foster has arrived."  
"My father?" the woman frowned and looked at her watch, the hour was quite late "What is he doing here at this time?"

CJ shrugged, which didn't surprise her much. How was he to know such things, he was just Blue's collaborator. Sophie got up from the desk, and quickly crossed the room, passing the man.

Her father hadn’t contacted her since she left the previous center, she didn’t even miss him. The fact that he had arrived at Lennox House at this time was unusually strange and Sophie wasn’t surprised when all the dark thoughts that she had moved away appeared in her head.

She saw him in the distance, her father talked to Jones and both men looked at her as soon as her footsteps resounded in the empty corridor. Abraham Foster was a tall and well-built man. Gray hair and a beard gave him an elegant look, but the eyes that rested on his daughter were cool.

"Dad." Sophie greeted him slightly annoyed by Blue's presence, "I didn't expect your visit."  
"I know, but I had no other choice. I didn't want to get it over the phone."  
"What do you mean?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, "Something happened? Mr. Jones, can you leave us alone?"

Why did Blue have to stand so close? Why doesn't he return to his duties.

"I asked Blue to accompany us." her father cleared his throat significantly, casting a quick glance at the man "Sophie, it's not easy for me to say this..."  
"Good. So tell me what you mean right away." she interrupted, "What made you come a long way to Lennox House at this late hour."  
"Your mother..." his tone was different, as if he desperately wanted him to sound sad "She died a few days ago."  
"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Sophie didn't want to sound so pathetic, but she felt her voice break. Arm and neck muscles tensed painfully. "She was fine when I left. She couldn't..."

She felt her father's hand gently stroke her shoulder and automatically stepped back.

"After you left, she felt worse..." Doctor Foster, her own father, continued as if he was talking about another patient of his "I consulted with various doctors, we changed her medication... A few days ago, well... I think she drank a little too much wine for dinner, the vials made her wrong. We found her in her bed in the morning... "

Why was the light in this hallway so annoyingly bright? She could hear raindrops hitting the glass, and all the steps in the sleepy building seemed even louder...

Her mother was dead. She died, and Sophie didn't even have time to say goodbye to her... The only person who believed her when she told her how it really was with Tony. Perhaps she had never shown her such motherly feelings as if Sophie wanted and needed it, but despite everything - she was with her.

She felt tears under her eyelids, but didn’t let them get on her cheeks. She dug her nails harder into her arms and looked at her father.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she hissed, "Are you happy that I was here instead of being with her? If it weren't for you I wouldn't have to leave!"

She didn't want to raise her voice, but she did. It echoed around the corridor, leaving a moment of silence behind him.

"I remind you, young lady, that you had to leave. You were completely unprofessional. Your patient took his life in your office and..."  
"It was not my fault!" she moaned "I told you so many times..."  
"Doctor Lethal, you are nervous." Blue's voice rang in her ears like an alarm siren, "You should calm down."

She looked at him in such a way that he knew that she wouldn’t listen to him. So he nodded to CJ and another nurse, who listened to the whole situation from the next room.

"I knew it would end this way." her father's voice made Sophie focus her attention on him "You got too much of your mother and her family! I shouldn't have come here at all. I'm ashamed that my only daughter sacrificed her career for a stupid romance!"  
"Fuck, I didn't have any romance!" Sophie was furious. "Why can't you believe me? I am your daughter!"  
"Not anymore, Sophie." his voice was calm, "Your mother has died. I gave her personal belongings to the help center. Smaller things took her sister. Nothing and nobody is waiting for you."

She stared at her father, lips slightly open. Blue hadn’t seen such a human response in anyone long time ago, and in some strange way it hypnotized him.

Sophie seemed so surprised by his words that she completely didn’t know what to say. Dr. Foster turned his hat in his hands nervously, looking from her to Blue. He saw two nurses behind him, nodded knowingly at the man.

"I have to go. I'm sorry to leave you in such a state and with such... information." he murmured to his daughter.  
"I hate you..." her voice was soft but everyone heard exactly what she said. She took one step and stood in front of her father "I hate you so much. She died because of you... It was always your fault. Everything that happened with us..."  
"Blue."  
"Don’t touch me!" she jerked her arm as soon as she felt Jones grab her above the elbow, "I've always wanted you to be proud of me. Do you know why you can't feel it? Because I'm better than you! I put my whole heart into my work, these people were not just my patients!"

She felt Blue grip her arm tightly before she could throw herself at her father, and then CJ and the man she didn't know by name held her firmly.

"Your patient took his own life because of you!" Dr. Foster clearly lost his temper when he saw Sophie, now completely defenseless, finally able to spit out what he felt from the moment he saw her in the Lennox’s corridor. "Do you remember how they cut the string on which he hung? Remember how much blood was on the floor because he cut himself? Your mother was the same, she couldn't stand the fact that I had a career! She wanted to live your life and now you see how she ended! With you, my beloved daughter, it will be the same! Mr. Jones... You know what to do."

Her legs completely refused to obey her when she was pulled into the duty room. Her head was bursting with pain and her heart almost leaped out of chest. Strong male hands still held her tight when she saw Blue. She knew what he was going to do.

"Please, don't do this." she moaned when she saw him approaching her with a needle and preparation, which was often given to over-excited patients.

He calmly inserted the needle into the lid of the glass vial and filled the syringe with a colorless liquid. He had experience and Sophie thought he had to do it hundreds of times.

She didn't want to. She didn't want to be numb and out of her mind. Although the pain she felt torn her heart, it was only thanks to her that she felt alive. She tried to pull her hand out, but CJ held her firmly.

"It may hurt, but be brave." Jones said softly as he disinfected her skin and inserted a needle into her vein. "Take her to isolation."

Her thoughts wandered aimlessly. It was like Sophie was dreaming, but she knew that what surrounded her was a dream.

Beyond it was only darkness and emptiness, only emotions that she pushed away so much that if they filled her again, she wouldn't be able to control them.

She saw Him again. His dark eyes glared at her tenderly, and a warm hand gently caressed her cheek. She didn't respond. She was looking somewhere over his shoulder as the other Blue was busy admiring her like a work of art.

"I've been waiting for you." he said quietly smiling, "You don't run away from me, Sophie, do you?"

He was right, she waited. She didn't say it out loud, but she waited.

But now she could only see and feel, feel his fingers glide gently down her cheek, jaw and neck again. As they find their way through her bare collarbone and shoulder. She wanted to focus her attention on him because he was the only person so real in what surrounded her.

But what actually surrounded her? Sophie felt closed even though she couldn't see the walls, couldn't feel her body, but could feel Blue's touch. He told her such things... God... She didn't want to hear it.

How did he get into her head? It had to be a dream! Yes! Sophie was dreaming. She needed sleep, but at the same time she was afraid that all the demons would find her there.

This Other Blue was one of them. He found her because he searched long and persistently. The road to her was not easy, but now he relished the fact that he had Sophie in his hands, and she couldn’t refuse him, because how she was to do it - she didn’t control her senses.

Then she felt it. His fingers started to hurt her, he could see it in her eyes, and he even seemed worried. Her body began to burn and hurt her more and more, but something was addictive.

Sophie relished the pain, and Blue saw something in her eyes that excited him just as much. The fire she felt inside her was getting stronger, burning her nerves and senses.

Jones leaned over her, almost anxiously on his face, his fingers stroking her lips, which were already burning like whole body.

"It will be fine..."

"Blue! We have a problem! Quick! "

CJ's voice pulled him out of his thoughts about everything they witnessed a few hours ago. Dr. Foster left the Lennox House as soon as possible, and his daughter, now in solitary confinement, had been sleeping for several hours.

He didn’t expect such emotions from Sophie. He wanted and expected them, but when they began to fill her, he had to give her something to calm her. Blue Jones wanted to bring Doctor Lethal to the edge, wanted to see her sway there, but he wasn't going to let her fall.

"Blue!" CJ's voice was clearer as Jones approached the isolation room where they left Sophie. She was lying on an old mattress, her hair was spread out and her face was blushed. It surprised him. "She has a fever! See for yourself!" he stepped back as Blue squatted next to the girl and touched her face. "She’s hot. You had to overdo it with your dose! If you don't get it, we'll have a dead body right here!"

"Open a bath! Move, CJ!" yelled Blue taking her limp body in his arms. Only then did he feel how hot she was, her clothes were practically all wet.

He quickly moved her through the corridor and entered the bathhouse where CJ was already.

"Open the shower! Only cold water!"

When the water hit the floor, Jones didn't hesitate a moment and went under it with Sophie. His muscles tensed at once, and he sank to his knees, trying to keep her body under a stream of water. His clothes soaked in ice water and he felt his fingers go numb, but he didn't let go when he saw the blush on her face slowly disappear.

"Bring towels and something dry to change her clothes." he murmured to the man who was watching them, "She must stay here a little longer."  
"We've overdone it, boss." CJ replied "If something had happened to her, we would have had such trouble..."  
"I don't need your talk here. Do what I said."

CJ nodded and quickly left the bath. Blue leaned against the wall and watched the water flow down the girl's body. He brushed the hair back from her face and then saw her eyelids gently twitch.

"Sophie, Sophie..." he repeated several times, shaking her gently "Hey, wake up!"

It took her a moment to open her eyes, but her reaction was startling. She practically jumped up from his arms although her numb body let her do nothing more than try to sit down. Cold water ran down her body and Sophie moaned quietly when she realized how much everything hurt her.

"Everything will be all fine, hey, look at me," Blue's voice burst into her head again, but she looked at him. He was as wet as she was, his mouth was blue, and his clothes were sticking to his body.

"What are you doing to me..." she whispered struggling with trembling lips "What the fuck are you doing to me...”

However, she didn’t find out. The forces left her again, and Blue barely managed to catch her before she smashed her head against the tiles on the floor.

Sophie awoke so rapidly that she sat down almost immediately. The room she was in was very small and the mattress she felt under her was uncomfortable. It certainly wasn't her room. Nor was she wearing her clothes, just the usual hospital clothes she'd seen in the hallways. Her hair was still a little damp and hands were cold.

She pulled her legs under her chin and wrapped her arms around them trying to remember what had happened. She didn’t know what of the things that appeared in her head were true and what was only a dream.

She must have talked to her father. Doctor Foster came to inform her of her mother's death. She was sure of that. Jones gave her a sedative and then...

Sophie buried her face in hands. Which Blue was real? What happened at all?

She narrowed her eyes as the door in the room opened and someone turned on the dim light.  
"Good to see yourself conscious, Doctor Lethal. We were beginning to worry." a familiar voice filled the room and Sophie already knew who had entered.

Blue Jones closed the door quietly behind him and looked at her curiously. Girl looked terrible, but compared to what he'd gone through with her a few hours earlier, it was a miracle that she was still alive. Sophie's face was as pale as snow, and her eyes seemed tired though she slept for hours.

"Why am I here?" she asked quietly, looking at the man, "You have no right to keep me here, Mr. Jones." A gentle smile appeared on his face. Good education above all.

"Doctor Foster recommended that I take care of you properly, Doctor Lethal. Did you have a panic attack? Terrible thing, you find out about your mother's death and almost go crazy." Blue's voice was filled with concern, but Sophie knew him well enough that she knew how much fun he had playing such a word game with her. "So I took care of you."

"Where are my clothes? This is not patient care. I want to leave."  
"I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't let me, Doctor." Blue approached her and squatted, almost enjoying her sight "We had a small... accident. I had to change you."  
"How dare you touch me at all?" she hissed "You have no right to keep me here!"

He was so close to her at one moment that they were only separated by her legs, which she still had pulled under her chest, and now Blue was leaning against them. The vein on his forehead became much clearer and his eyes darkened.

"I haven't touched you, though I would love to, Sophie." he said and she felt her body shiver. She didn't know if it was fear or cold. "You have no idea how I hold back not to take you here and now. Nobody would even hear us. You had to take a large dose of sedation medication, you are shocked because your beloved mother just died, you almost attacked the father who mentioned your romance with a patient... Nobody would believe you. "

Sophie had the same pride and resistance in her eyes again, though Blue felt her body tremble. He gently gripped her ice-cold hand and ran his fingers over her knuckles with care. She saw him carefully fold their fingers and kiss the back of her hand.

"Sophie, love..." he sighed "If you will be a good girl, I will be good to you too. I will be your guardian, I will look after you, I will not do anything if you don't let me."

"Let me out of here, please." she whispered.  
He smiled tenderly at her, touching her cheek gently.  
"Soon."


	5. Chapter 5

For several minutes, the sound of music spread over her head, but it seemed so strange to her that she didn’t even open her eyes. She let the sounds fill her from the top of her head to her toes, but she did nothing to find out where they came from. The body was strange, more relaxed, she didn't feel the rough hospital clothes that smelled of cheap washing powder. Strange...

"Sophie? Sophie, open your eyes, please..." a familiar female voice rang against her ear and she felt a gentle hand brush her hair. "It's okay, Sophie. You're... safe."  
"I had a terrible dream..." she muttered, barely recognizing her own voice. It's like she hasn't used it for years. "I saw Blue... Everything hurt so much, it burned my skin..."  
"Relax..." it was definitely Chloe, Sophie was sure of it "Now everything will be fine. Open your eyes, Sophie. Mr. Jones asked me to check how you feel... He will be disappointed if he doesn't see you in his office."

Chloe's words seemed so weird that Sophie raised her heavy eyelids and looked around. She was in her office, even lying on her couch, but this place was completely different than when she left it. Thick curtains adorned the windows, a warm and muffled light filled the room, and Chloe... The girl certainly didn’t look like Sophie remembered her.

Her short blonde hair was elegantly combed and decorated with a beautiful hairpin, pale skin and tired eyes were hidden under makeup and thick eyelashes, and her hospital clothes... Sophie almost fell off the couch when she jumped up in surprise, but Chloe held her tightly shoulders.

"Sophie, calm down." she said firmly seeing panic in Doctor Lethal's eyes. "If you keep acting like this, it won't end well for any of us. Mr. Jones wants to see you."  
"Blue?" she asked confused, "Chloe, this is not Lennox House... Where am I? And what... What am I wearing?!"

The first time she was surprised when her clothes were changed into hospital clothes, and now the second time someone changed her completely without her knowledge. The dress she was wearing was definitely not hers, and Sophie couldn't remember wearing it, even though she searched the corners of her memory. She quickly covered the neckline with her hand, not used to this look.

"I told you at the beginning, this place is not what it seems. You should have left here..." Chloe got up and walked a few steps in the office. Her tempting dress displayed long and shapely legs decorated with elegant heels. "Meanwhile, you pushed yourself into his hand... Maybe you did it unconsciously, but he was just waiting for it."

"What the hell are you talking about? Who was waiting for me?" Sophie stood up feeling her anger slowly filling her. She didn’t know what was going on and nobody gave her accurate information.

She remembered that she was in solitary confinement, remembered the injection, but then her memories got turbid and she no longer knew what was true and what she dreamed. Chloe looked at her with a mixture of compassion and regret, but she could do nothing more.

"I put the dress on you, Mr. Jones orders. Now, take your shoes and come with me. He won't wait long." She pressed the heels into her hands and pulled her down the hall.

Lennox House didn’t look like Dr. Sophie Lethal remembered. It reminded her now of something between the club and the hotel, but she wasn't sure if she would ever knowingly appear in such a place.

They passed more girls dressed as defiantly and coquettishly as Chloe, but they seemed not to notice them. Men were different, their looks weren’t what she expected of them and Sophie pressed her heels harder to cover her neckline. Barefoot traversed several corridors and floors, but she was too confused to bother.

They finally stopped at a door and Chloe knocked loudly on it. A tall man, whom Sophie knew as CJ, opened the door, but she couldn’t say anything because Chloe dragged her inside.

The room they were in was elegant and richly decorated. The heavy desk was covered in various documents, and beyond that Sophie saw several glasses of alcohol and lightly smoking cigarettes. But that didn't catch her attention. Just behind the desk was a man so familiar to her that the girl almost held her breath.

It was Blue Jones. But not Blue, who haunted her in the Lennox corridors, but the one who appeared in her bedroom at night and tempted her with thousands of promises. Now he was staring at her completely ignoring the older man who was sitting opposite him.

"Mr. Jones." Chloe nodded slightly, "I brought her as you asked."  
"New acquisition, Blue?" the ignored man turned to look at the girls "Pretty pretty, but why is she barefoot?”

Chloe glanced quickly at the girl's feet and poked her in the ribs, hissing softly to her "Sophie, put your shoes on!"

However, she couldn't take her eyes off Blue and ignored her completely. Finally, the man got up and reached for his briefcase. "I will come to you soon, Mr. Jones. We will talk more calmly. I see that you have your business on your mind. See you soon." He nodded and left the room one last time glancing at Sophie.

Finally, Blue cleared his throat and rose from behind the desk, buttoning his jacket and with one swift motion he drank the contents of the glass in front of him. "Leave us. Everyone."

CJ and Chloe obediently left his office, quietly closing the door behind them. Sophie felt how his dark eyes burn her skin, but she didn't give in. She didn't move even when Jones slowly approached her and circled her as if he were admiring some really beautiful exhibit.

"Put on your shoes, please." he said quietly, and when she didn’t respond to his command, Blue repeated right next to her ear, "Put on your shoes, Sophie. Please."

Sophie slowly slipped the heels onto her legs and folded her arms. "What's going on, Blue? Why am I here?" she asked. She twitched slightly as his fingers brushed her bare arm.

"You are my guest, as I told you before. My special guest." she felt the warmth that emanated from his body when he stood so close to her, almost whispering words in her ear "You decided that you want to join me, I’m very happy for that."  
"You're wrong, I don't want to be here." she answered and saw a gentle smile on his face.  
"Yes? It's interesting what you say."

He grabbed her arms and pulled her toward the closet with the big mirror. His embrace softened as he stood behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Look at yourself, Sophie. That's what I see when I look at you."

Sophie saw herself completely for the first time. The black leather dress was so tight that it exposed all her curves. It had a deep neckline finished with a small cut so that the curves of her breasts were clearly visible and made Sophie feel confused by such a view. Her dark hair fell over her shoulders and her lips were covered with burgundy lipstick.

"You wanted to be here with me, you looked for me... If it wasn't like that, you wouldn't be here. See how beautiful you look. Every man will desire you, undress you in his mind to do such things with you...” Blue sighed loudly. “You aren’t ashamed, are you? "  
"I don't know what you did to me, but it's sick." she wanted to move away from him, she didn’t want him to look at her as he did at the moment, because it embarrassed her. Blue had something between rawness and sweet intoxication in his eyes. It made her shiver.

His fingers tightened on her shoulders. "You'll stay." he hissed, "You've been deceiving me so much time, you're playing with me, and I'm tired of it. What should I do for you, Sophie? Let me take care of you.”  
"Let me out, Blue. Let me go..." she whispered.

As ordered, he released her arms and took a step back. He didn't look pleased, but he didn't want to show it. As a sign of goodwill, Jones came to the door and opened it, gesturing for her to leave his office.

Sophie hesitated a bit, but finally quickly left his place and walked down the hall. But where should she go? Doesn’t matter.

She walked faster and faster, and the corridor slowly filled with elegant men and women in short dresses. The music sounded loud in her ears again as she pushed the large double door. In one moment she stood as if walled up, feeling the nudges of people passing her every now and then.

She saw many tables and guests sitting next to them, they all drank and had a great time watching the girls dancing on the stage. Sophie frowned slightly trying to understand where she was, but when someone slapped her buttocks, she decided to move. She entered the first corridor on the left and her surprise was even greater - each door was marked with a number, and inside she saw beautiful girls who were certainly not just tenants of these rooms.

Sophie had the impression that her brain was no longer absorbing information. She practically ran through the corridor and pushed the large door at the end to find herself in a quieter staircase. She sat on the steps, hiding her face in her hands and breathing deeply.

What was happening to her? She no longer knew who she was or where she was. She didn't know if she was dreaming or if it was all really happening. Or maybe she has already completely lost her mind? Was it all the fault of the drugs she got? Or was it always like that? Maybe Blue was right and Sophie was no different to her patients.

After a long moment she got up and opened the door. She almost screamed when she saw Blue behind them. He gripped her wrist firmly and pulled her down the hallway back to the room filled with guests. They stopped in the shadow of a high column where no one saw them and couldn’t disturb them.

"I won't run after you all over Lennox. Did you see what you wanted? Good. Look at all of them." He grabbed her chin and turned her towards the guests. "Each of them would gladly put their paws on you. Everyone. I know those who would pay a lot to be able to gag this beautiful face. But I don't want it." his face took on almost innocent, as if Sophie was to appreciate his efforts. "I don't want something so beautiful to get into their hands."

"What do you want from me, Blue?" she asked, feeling his hands cling to her hips and moving her closer.  
"Everything you can give me, Sophie."

He put his forehead to her, rocking her body slightly. If he wasn't what he was, she would think he wanted to seduce her. His hands tenderly embraced her hips and his fingers lightly massaged her body under a dress whose leather touch only excited him. Sophie put her hands on his shoulders feeling the soft material of his suit under her fingers and hearing him sigh lightly.

"I'll take whatever you give me, Sophie," he repeated quietly, "And then I'll make you learn to give me more and more... I want you so much. You don't even know how it hurts, love." His face looked almost tortured.  
"And if I refuse?"  
She felt his fingers tighten around her hips. He bit his lower lip slightly, wondering at her question.

"Ahh, Sophie..." he sighed "Don't ask for such things if you want to sleep peacefully."

She didn’t know how many hours or days she spent in this place. The dim light tired her eyes to such an extent that she had her eyelids closed almost all the time. The rough hospital clothes smelled like cheap washing powder, but Sophie didn't complain. Music was still playing in her ears and she was trying to get it out of her head.

Sophie was slowly getting lost, she didn't know what was going on, where she was and above all - how long she was here. She alternately slept or sat leaning against a wall covered with a thin blanket that someone had left her while she was sleeping.

From time to time, she heard footsteps outside the door, but didn’t try to make contact with people who passed her. They didn’t have power here. Blue had it.

Dr. Sophie Lethal was afraid of Blue Jones for the second time.

He came to her, many times. Real in every inch of his body. The door closed quietly behind him, and he was sitting in front or next to her, staring or asking questions she was reluctant to answer. Sophie think it even amused him.

The next time he came, she felt his fingers gently stroke the top of her hand. This gesture was almost tender, intimate. Sophie opened her eyes and turned her face to look at Blue. He was relaxed. For the first time she thought his brown eyes were really beautiful.

"I want to get out of here." she repeated quietly, not knowing which time those words left her mouth, and Blue just nodded as if he understood her.  
"I know." he replied and sighed quietly "How do you feel?"  
"Good... Everything hurts, but I’m good. I would like to wash..."

"Bath..." Blue repeated quietly. His hand touched her cheek and he smiled as the girl closed her eyes feeling his fingers slide down her jaw, down to neck and then to the collarbone. "Sophie, now you need to focus." She nodded slightly, giving a signal that she was listening to him. "I took care of you. You are lost and I will help you get back to the right path. You will get out of here and go to your room. Take a hot bath, sleep in your own bed, and tomorrow you are going back to work, right? "

She nodded again and felt all the emotions begin to leave her body again.

"Hey, hey. Sophie, don't cry, baby." Blue wiped a tear down her cheek with his thumb, then took her face in his hands to calm her down.

Cheeks were already wet with tears, and eyelashes were sticking together. Her lips trembled slightly, but she finally managed to open her eyes. He brought her face close to him, placing his forehead on her and sighed quietly. "Sophie, what are you doing with me..."

Then Blue felt it. Her fingers brushed his lips lightly. He unwittingly pulled in his lower lip to lick it, because her touch pleasantly tickled him. He felt a nice shiver on his back, which he hadn't felt for so long.

Sophie kissed him. She was the first to make this move. Her lips, though still shaky, were so pleasantly warm that Blue had completely lost himself in this kiss. Relief filled him completely. The kisses were gentle, innocent, as if what had happened to them was just a bad dream. He wanted to cling to her and lose himself in all this endlessly, but he knew he couldn't do it.

Each step took time, he had to do it slowly, otherwise Sophie would collapse like a house of cards. He didn't want it. She was too valuable.

So he gathered himself and moved away from her lips, which tempted him so much. Blue smiled to himself. "Go now, Sophie." he said quietly, "And please, be a good girl."

Even if she passed someone in the corridor on her way to the room, she wouldn't notice it. She closed the door quietly behind her and slid to the floor. The medicine Blue had given her should have long left her body, but Sophie was still feeling confused.

She closed her eyes and put her hands firmly on the floor, the whole room swirling in front of her eyes. Few deep breaths and after a couple of minutes she calmed down. The legs trembled as she stood uncertainly on them to reach the bathroom. Hot water quickly filled the tub and Sophie was completely submerged in it.

 _Silence._ She needed peace and warmth around her.  
_Security._ She felt every nerve in her body and at the same time couldn’t control it.  
_Calm._ Her head was bursting with pain from trying to find out what was true and what was a nightmare.

Sophie emerged catching a deep breath and sat down holding on to the edges of the tub tightly. Tears finally came out from under her eyelids and flooded her cheeks.

She no longer knew if she was crying because of what had happened, through Blue, through her father, through her mother’s death or all at once.

She hadn’t felt so vulnerable and powerless in the past. When all the tears came out of her eyes, the water was cold. She left the bathtub wrapping herself tightly in a thick bathrobe and quickly found her way to bed. Before she fell asleep she still had the impression that the door handle twitched as if someone was checking if the door was closed.

Sophie closed them carefully.

As soon as she saw her, she knew - Blue Jones will get what he wants soon. If the rumors that were circulating in the corridors were true, Dr. Sophie Lethal almost died from the too much sedative she had received.

Did Blue do it on purpose? Chloe doubted it. Sophie was too valuable to him, he too much wanted her to deliberately hurt her. She might as well have been allergic to any component of the drug, no one will find out now.

Her face was pale and visibly tired, her eyes dark, but she nevertheless adjusted her glasses and listened to Chloe's voice, which was interwoven with the soft sound of music.  
"May I ask you something, Doctor?" the girls' question made Sophie focus her attention longer "Did Mr. Jones do something wrong with you?"

The woman frowned slightly and sank into an armchair. What would she say to her? Even if she wanted to tell the truth, Chloe wouldn't believe her. Sophie still saw how she looked in this strange place where she found herself, where Blue Jones... No, she didn't want to think about it now.

"Nothing to talk about, Chloe. I can handle all this, really." she answered quietly, "I think we're done for today. You can go back to yourself."

Chloe sat on the couch and stared at her. "Mr. Jones can be very convincing. But you can't believe everything he says." she started and Sophie saw the girl start wriggling her fingers nervously "I wouldn't want something bad to happen to you... I said it before, but when He comes for you, we'll be next to you."

Sophie didn't answer a word so Chloe got up and quietly left the office leaving her alone.

"Good God! Doctor Lethal! I'm so sorry" Doctor Gorski's voice spread around the cafeteria forcing Sophie to take her eyes off dinner. The woman quickly came to her table and sat down in front of her, gently grabbing her hand. "Mr. Jones told me everything."

Sophie frowned slightly and saw the man she mentioned slowly approach their table and stand behind Vera.

"Oh..." she sighed softly, "I understand."  
"Losing your mother, it must have surprised you a lot." the woman continued, "It's good that Blue knew what to do."  
"Yes, Mr. Jones always knows what to do. And he is always around to help me." Sophie saw a small smile that ran over the lips of a man who nodded slightly and closed his eyes thanking her for such kind words.  
"If you would like to talk about it, or just confide - like a woman to a woman - you know where to look for me."

Doctor Lethal smiled faintly, thanking the woman and after a while she was alone again at the table. Almost. Blue's both hands rested on the back of a metal chair as he looked at her curiously.

"I didn't think you'd tell Doctor Gorski what was going on in her absence." she murmured quietly, "You surprised me, Mr. Jones."  
"I think she'd better find out from me than from the gossip in the hallways, don't you think, Doctor Lethal?"

Mr. and Doctor. The titles they gave themselves as if they wanted to accurately mark their statuses and positions. Although at this point Sophie didn't know if Mr. Jones had a stronger position than Doctor Lethal.

Blue pushed back the chair and sat down opposite her with an almost innocent look on his face. He watched Sophie stab her dinner a few more times with her fork to finally move it away without ending to eat. They hadn’t spoken since she left the isolation room and Blue slowly missed her feisty tongue. He wanted her to rest a bit, get together, let her stop being afraid of him. What pleasure would he have seeing in her eyes feelings other than those he expected?

"When will you stop looking at me like that, Mr. Jones?" her quiet question surprised him a little, "It seems to be against the rules of the resort."  
"And how do I look at you, Doctor Lethal?" Blue asked, scratching his jaw. She didn't answer. "Does my look seem uncomfortable to you, doctor?"  
"A little."  
"Does my look seem indecent to you, Doctor Lethal?"

Sophie shifted uneasily in her chair and he saw how tense her body was. His words didn’t improve the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

"Should I see it as indecent?" her voice was supposed to sound confident, but her last words were so soft that Blue had to bend over to hear what she was saying.  
"A little."

Blue looked around the cafeteria and was pleased to find that they were alone. She sighed softly as his fingers found her hands on the table and moved over her knuckles. Sophie looked away at the same time, confused and afraid of the touch. She saw him pull in his lower lip, licking it lightly.

She parted her lips slightly as if to say something, and Blue even waited for it, but the only words that left her mouth were "I have to get back to work. Goodbye, Mr. Jones." She pushed back the chair and left the canteen feeling his gaze on her. As always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “But it's the truth even if it didn't happen.”  
> ― Ken Kesey, One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest


	6. Chapter 6

She was barefoot again. Her back was based on a desk, sitting on the floor in her office, which was so different from the one she had known for few months. In such a tight dress she couldn't sit, so she pulled it higher and put a bottle of wine between her legs. When Chloe entered the office looking for her, certainly at Blue Jones's command, she couldn't see her sitting in such a place.

So Dr. Sophie Lethal listened to music from downstairs, sipping wine and choking in her strange feeling that she shouldn't be here, but somehow strangely... This place attracted her.

_No. No. No._

She shook her head, letting her hair cover her face for a moment, and after a while she brushed it away, feeling her body getting warm from alcohol in her blood. She had plan to wait out the worst in this place. It was only the sound of the door being re-opened that uprooted her. The steps were calm, quite different from Chloe's nervous knocking on her heels, as if he was playing hide and seek with Sophie and found her hiding place, now he was happy to finally find her. When she looked up she saw a familiar figure above her.

The suit was perfect again, and the smoothly combed hair gave Blue elegance. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly when he saw her in such a helpless position.

"Hard to find you, Sophie." he said a little amused "I see you decided to have fun here alone. Not nice."

Blue squatted beside her and took a bottle of wine almost half empty from her hand. The pupils of her eyes were widened, and face was a delicate blush. When he brushed the clumsy strand from her face, Sophie turned her face away, which made him smile again. But only for a moment. Jones gripped her shoulder tightly and pulled her up so that if she hadn't caught her desk she would have fallen over.

"Don't pretend to be a victim, darling. You are not like that." Jones hissed and she felt his warm breath on her cheek.  
"You don’t know me." she answered quietly, but she didn't even dare to look at him. He was still holding her arm tightly, and his dark eyes were only now noticing her long legs wearing stockings whose lace was visible.

Blue sighed softly, as if the conversation had already bored him, but nodded politely. "I don't know what you are? I'll tell you."

He released her arm and unexpectedly grabbed her waist, seating her on the desk. Despite her protests, he opened her legs and stood between them, drawing her body close to his. Their faces divided in inches, and Sophie felt his warm hand illegally slide over the lace ending her stocking and disappear under the dress.

"You walk around Lennox with that proud look on your face, but inside you scream with despair, because you want to show who you really are. And you are just like now... You prepare snares for me and wait for me to fall into them."  
Sophie shook her head slightly. "You're wrong..."  
"I'm wrong? Honey, it's not me who looks like a whore. It's not me who's sitting on the desk and don't even defend myself against the touch of someone I say I hate."

Sophie slap him in the face so suddenly that she held her breath herself, seeing Jones slowly turn his face toward her. His eyes shone dangerously, but a winning smile appeared on his lips showing the whiteness of his teeth.

"Now you see, I talked about it. You have a spark in you, and I will help you create a flame from it. We will burn together, darling."  
"You are crazy..." Blue just nodded at her words which only upset her more "You are unpredictable... Do you think that I belong to you like the rest of the girls? You are wrong! I will never be yours."

She wanted to push him away, but he held her tightly, clearly amused by her attempts. He let her for this pointless fight only for her to feel something other than those pathetic feelings which she was full off. Of course she was different from the girls who worked for him! That's why she wasn't dancing on stage with them at the moment to tempt men to sweet _"time alone”_ in one of the elegant rooms.

"Enough? Huh? Did you prove what you wanted?" Jones grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him. "Now, get yourself together. A meeting with one of our suppliers awaits us. I need you for negotiations."

His lips approached as if he wanted to kiss her, but at the last moment he stopped himself, opening them slightly and enjoying her warm breath. He pulled away from her, letting her slip off the desk and watched Sophie adjust her dress and put on her shoes. He went over for a moment to fix her hair and then pulled a bent arm toward her encouraging her to take it and lead her out of the office.

Mr. Szmidt was an obese man with a clearly German accent who, as soon as he arrived at the Blue Jones’s office, sat back comfortably in the armchair and began to carefully watch Sophie from behind his thin glasses. Blue didn't tell her why he needed her there, but after a few minutes of conversation he nodded toward her, implying she poured them both a drink.

"I've always loved your girls, Blue. Everyone will find something for themselves." Mr. Szmidt muttered as a glass of whiskey appeared in front of him "And they are so... quiet."  
"Submission is a fairly desirable feature." Jones replied and nodded at Sophie, "Thank you, honey. Let's get back to business, there will be time for pleasure."  
"Of course, Blue, of course. Please forgive me." The man laughed having a drink almost at once "I’m just old man, such beautiful women like this specimen here always confuse my mind a little."  
"This... specimen, as you called her, unfortunately, doesn’t belong to the silent ones."

Sophie felt that even Blue's eyes were now focused on her. She didn't know which of them was worse, but Mr. Szmidt disgusted her more.

"I also taught kittens like her...how to be humble." The man laughed out loud and the girl felt a cold chill on her back.

However, she turned slowly and saw that Blue practically didn’t take his brown eyes off her. So she didn't let anyone think that the words she heard impressed her and stood upright.

"Good, Mr. Szmidt." Blue finally leaned his arms on the desk and on the paper in front of him. "We talked about the price reduction due to the increased order for your alcohol. How much was that? 13 percent?"  
"Yes, of course. 13 percent! If you pay, of course, when you pick up the goods."  
"Mr. Szmidt, please. You're talking to me, not Sophie."

The obese man finally looked away from the girl and fixed his little eyes on Blue. "I have a new proposal." He murmured, "I'll give you 15 percent if you give me your lovely new specimen."

There was silence and Sophie had the feeling that only sound in the room was her loud heartbeat. Jones leaned back comfortably and looked at her, frowning slightly. Finally he reached out to Sophie and gave her a signal to come over to him. When she was close, he put his hand on her hip, seating her on the back of the chair.

"Sophie is special, isn't it, Mr. Szmidt?" he said, looking at her and smiling "We rarely get such a gift."  
"Reminds me of a girl... I met her years ago in Germany, ah! Wonderful times!" Szmidt finished his drink and lit a cigarette, dragging it hard. "17 percent and a girl."

Blue must have felt her body tense and her heart almost leaping out of her chest. He took her hand gently and kissed tenderly with his warm lips.

"I can give you two… No! Three other girls, Mr. Szmidt. I think this is a better offer."  
The man cleared his throat, clearly unhappy. "Do you want to keep her to yourself, Blue? I thought customers had access to the entire range."  
"Sophie, she’s my favorite. As I said earlier, I can give you three others for her. Think about it."

Mr. Szmidt fought with himself for a short while, but finally nodded. The contract has been concluded. The stone that was heavy in Sophie’s heart fell as soon as the guest left the office and the door closed behind him. Blue neatly sorted papers on her desk, then finished his drink without worrying that Sophie almost fainted from fear.

"Why did you do that?" she finally asked quietly getting up from the back of the chair and crossing her hands on her chest, "You could give me away peacefully. That's what your job is after all, right? Finalizing such contracts and abusing women."  
"I don't stop you, love. You can run after Mr. Szmidt and throw himself in his arms if you care so much." Jones replied raising his eyebrows slightly "Just don't come to me crying after that. The last girl who was with him, also served several of his employees. If you know what I mean."  
"So, should I be grateful to you?"  
"Yeah, I think that would be appreciated."

She rolled her eyes and already wanted to back off when Blue stood up unexpectedly and grabbed her arm pulled her tightly to him.

"Do it again and I won’t be so nice." he hissed, frowning, "I was really considering giving you to him, maybe he would teach you humility. But you were lucky and you played your part well. Thanks to you, I'll make a little more money, and three girls are a small loss. You can add them to your list, honey."

Sophie swallowed hard. She didn't think about who would replace her in Mr. Szmidt's bedding. However, the very thought that his hands would touch her body made her nauseous. Maybe she was like Jones if she was thinking about these poor girls now? When his hand touched her cheek again, she unknowingly closed her eyes and, hearing his soft sigh of satisfaction, pulled in her lower lip, regretting how weak she was.

"Oh, Sophie..." His voice was an almost pleasant whisper to the ear "Go back to yourself and come back to me later."  
"What if I don't come back? If you don't see me again?"  
"You will come back. You covet me too much, you just don't want to admit it..."

Her messy hair updo really touched him. Soft strands of hair dropped around her neck and face after a long day of work, and Dr. Lethal periodically shoved them away trying to slip them into the right place. He watched her as she stood with her back to the door, barefoot again, and tidied up her vinyl records. It was late and the patients had been in their rooms for a long time, which is why the glow of light emanating from under her office door attracted Jones.

He was like a moth flying to the light. Sophie, _his Sophie_ , attracted him like a candle flame, and he gladly gave in. He still felt the weight of her limp body in his arms as he carried her under the shower to lower her fever, but he liked to remember the taste of her lips the most. Her lips were so warm and soft, a little salty with tears. Now, however, he enjoyed the sight of her figure.

She saw him only when she turned to bring the cardboard box with the discs to the right place.  
"Mr. Jones?" Her voice didn't change even though she was clearly surprised by his presence "What brings you to me at this late hour?"  
"Curiosity. I saw the light, I thought you were already at your place, doctor." He stepped inside slowly, closing the door behind him.  
"I'll go to my room in a moment, you can be calm about it." Sophie went through the office again and began to organize documents on the desk.

Blue approached the desk casually, slowly, with his hands in his pockets, watching her move freely. Then he saw a bottle of wine and a glass next to him.

"Can I?" he asked, and seeing Sophie's gaze pointed to his small discovery.  
"Go ahead."

The man poured himself some wine and drank it in a few sips, and Sophie had practically tidied up the desk. She was different. A few weeks ago she would have asked him out of the office, now she tolerated his presence. So he decided to take the next step.

"You're a little too close, Mr. Jones." Her voice was still steady, but he could see her body twitching. Their bodies were only a few inches apart, and Sophie could feel the warmth emanating from him, she could smell his smell, which became so strangely familiar.  
"You're trembling, Dr. Lethal." His voice was soft "You never trembled with me..."

Sophie was still silent so he decided to take the next step. He brushed her neck with his fingers and then gently ran his hand along her spine, noticing her breast rising as she drew in a breath and parted her lips slightly.

"You still tremble, Sophie. But it's something else, isn't it?"

She didn't know why she reacted so much to his voice and presence. She wanted to push him away, slap him, make him leave, but at the same time her body and mind slowly demanded that man. It scared her more than anything. Sophie knew what he was doing. She remembered what he did to Chloe, only guessed what he could do to other patients, she still had nightmares of what was happening to her in solitary confinement. But now his touch was strangely addictive.

His chest was already touching her shoulder, and Sophie felt Blue breathe deeply. Her scent teased his senses sweetly, he saw her slightly closed eyelids as she gently licked her lips. He surrendered to her. It was Blue who gave in to her. He didn't care, she might consider him weak. Jones grabbed her chin and turned her face toward him, without waiting a moment longer he found her lips.

Sophie tasted like wine and guilt. At first she was a bit numb, as if she was fighting herself, but after a moment he felt that she was starting to give him his kisses. Adrenaline hit his head. He kissed her hard, practically feeling her teeth, and his hand quickly slipped into her hair. Sophie clung to him almost whole body, grabbing him firmly by the white jacket he was wearing.

"We're greedy, aren't we." He mumbled almost through her own lips as they almost fell on her shoes under their feet, Sophie then held his jacket tighter and that kept her on her feet.

Jones wrapped one hand around her waist and pressed her firmly against the desk. She moaned softly, feeling his leg slip between her thighs. As her fingernails gently slid over his face and neck, Blue knew they were both on a one-way street.

His jacket had already landed on the floor, but when her hands slipped under his shirt Sophie stopped for a moment. It was as if she was suddenly tense, as if she had regained her senses. She frowned slightly as she pulled away from him.

"No, no..." she whispered, panicking, "No, I can't. Don't touch me." She slid his hands from her face and breathed deeply.

"Sophie, look at me." Her eyes still avoided a direct meeting, so Blue grabbed her face again and forced her to look at him, "It's over. You've crossed this border. You don't have to fight anymore."

The girl nodded, but after a while shook her head again. "No, Blue... I can't."  
"You can. I will show you who you really are..." Sophie felt one of his hands begin to unfasten her belt and slowly unbutton her pants. She wanted to get away, run as far as possible, but Blue held her tightly. "You know you want it yourself, honey. Your body is screaming for me."

Was Mr. Jones right? Sophie had the feeling that he was sitting in her head, that he saw her passing by. Although her body fought against his touch, her mind had long since given up. Denial was her daily habit for several days and she loathed herself. She knew this was a bad thing, but as Blue slipped his hand into her pants, even though she tried to stop him, she felt the heat spreading through her body with strange pain.

"That's right, love. That's what I wanted to hear and see." Blue murmured, applying his forehead to hers as her fingers tightened tightly on his arms, almost digging her nails into the skin. "You almost got soaked. Am I acting on you this way, doctor?"  
"I hate you, Blue." that was all she could whisper when his hand teased her through the fabric of her panties.  
"Yeah, I've heard that before. And you know what? I can't believe you at all."

She moaned loudly and held her lungs as Blue slipped his finger into her, if he wouldn't hold her firmly with his other hand she would fall to the floor. Jones moved slowly, entering and leaving, feeling the warmth and humidity of her center. He gently brushed the corner of her mouth and saw her eyes fixed on him. Lips tried to catch their breath, but Blue wouldn’t let them when he closed it with a kiss, sliding his tongue a little roughly inside.

Sophie should have slapped him, but in the meantime her hands found his rough cheeks and brought him as close as possible. A second finger disappeared into her and a sweet moan filled his ears.

 _God!_ He thought about possessing Sophie practically from the moment she shook his hand at the beginning. But she was the one who possessed him, and the way she treated him only caused him greater desire and anger. And now he had her in his hands, he saw how fast she breathed when sinful pleasure flooded her body, and he – Blue Jones - was the author of this.

"You wanted it, right?" his voice bored into her brain so suddenly that Sophie opened her eyes "You wanted me to have you."  
"Don't say that..." she moaned, feeling the approaching relief slowly hit her head. The bulge on his pants, which she felt on her thigh, revealed how much he wanted her. Meanwhile he refrained. "What you did to me... then, in this isolation room... I hate you for that."

She moaned loudly and frowned when Blue’s fingers unexpectedly entered her much stronger and deeper, he punished her for these words. A smile appeared on his face even though his eyes were still dark as night.

"What will you feel after this, Doctor Lethal?" he asked while massaging her clit with his thumb. "You are so close, I can already feel it. Love, you take my fingers so greedily that I wonder how you have lived without me so far. Did you think about me at night? Think about how it feels to feel my touch on you?"  
"Blue..." his name was an attempt to catch her breath and regain control of her body, but Sophie failed.  
"Relax, I'm holding you."

Relief came over her body, all her muscles tensed, and Blue's lips sorely pierced her lips again. Unknowingly, she clenched her hands on his T-shirt, feeling his fingers gently moving in her through the orgasm that almost overpowered her. The lungs fought for every breath, so after a short moment, which seemed like eternity to Sophie, she pulled away from the man, resting her hands on the desk top.

Warm lips brushed her temple as Blue's hand slipped from her pants. He saw her watching him as he brought his fingers to his lips to feel the taste. He leaned toward her, provoking her to kiss, but when Sophie lifted her chin slightly, Blue withdrew clearly pleased with himself.

He didn't say a word when he lifted his jacket from the ground, finished his wine and slowly left her office.

Dignity, self-respect, pride - all this was left on the floor in her office as soon as the door closed behind Blue Jones. She followed him right away and quickly locked herself in her room. Her eyes ached terribly and she quickly took off her glasses, but she couldn't cry. Her body was overcome with surprise and confusion, she didn’t expect it from herself.

Just the memory of Blue's hand and what they did to her... She went into the bathroom and vomited a moment after that. As soon as she was fine, she filled the bathtub with hot water. Sophie couldn't even look at her reflection in the mirror and spent so much time in the bathtub until the water became cold.

Chloe just took one look at Blue Jones during his morning visit to the canteen to guess that something had happened between him and Doctor Lethal. The woman was sitting a long distance from him, but she practically ate nothing without looking up from her plate, while he didn’t take his satisfied look from her figure.

"What are you looking at?" Polly asked quietly, and when she looked in the same direction she asked again "Do you think he broke her?"  
"I don't know. Since he released her from isolation, it's hard for me to figure her out." Chloe replied, "Something bad is happening."  
"You said Doctor Lethal was important to him."  
"Because she is. You see how he looks at her... If it was about one of us he wouldn't play it all. Blue takes pleasure in cornering her. He'll wait for her as long as it takes. Until the Doctor does anything stupid."

Polly looked at her colleague who kept her eyes on Doctor Lethal. She knew that the woman was important to her. All in all, since she appeared, Chloe had a strange feeling that she should protect her from Blue, which was completely pointless. When Sophie took her side, then at The Fridge, she felt all the more obliged to her.

"Have you seen Rose? She has been out of sight for several days..." Polly poked her friend lightly on the shoulder "Do you know what's going on with her?"  
"They moved her to the kitchen. Patient rotation."  
"Oh. Kitchen." Polly finished her coffee. "I feel sorry for her..."  
"Me too."

"What the hell are you talking about? How did you not see Rose? Where is she?" Sophie stared at Chloe in disbelief.

When she dragged her to the back of the wardrobe where the girls were getting ready for the show, Sophie didn’t know what she wanted to tell her. Chloe looked scared, but she defended herself for a long time to tell her what was going on.

"I don't want to expose you." she moaned, peeking through the half-open door if no one coming near them "Mr. Jones will be mad when he finds out that we were talking... But Rose, I'm afraid for her, really."  
"I understand, Chloe..." Sophie folded her arms nervously and bit her lip "We have about 40 minutes to perform... Mr. Jones will be in his office all this time." Chloe nodded uncertainly "Lead me to the kitchen."

This place kept frightening her. Maybe not even a place, but Blue Jones, who held this place with a strong hand. When he appeared in the room, the girls immediately quieted, trying to blend in with the surroundings, and he bragged about their fear.

As promised, he didn't touch Sophie. She felt his greedy look on her body, his hands brushing her skin as she stood next to him, but that's all. He didn’t make her dance, he didn’t give her to any of the guests - he held her for his pleasure, ordering only that she help the girls before the show. That's how she found herself on the backstage and thanks to that she could talk to Chloe.

And now she was trying to walk toward the kitchen, which was in the Lennox House basement. Chloe was practically behind her, now a little more confident when she had Doctor Lethal at her side. She didn't think Sophie had any influence on Blue, so she could risk a lot more than Chloe, but the Cook didn't need to know about it.

Both women took a deep breath and pushed the double door leading to the kitchen. A breath of hot air and strong smells hit them immediately, but Sophie didn't slow down. She crossed the room and approached the big man who was working at the main stove.

"I came for Rose." She said confidently putting her hands on her hips, "She has a show right now. Where is she?"  
The man gave her a contemptuous look without interrupting his work. "Blue said nothing that the doll is performing today."  
"Maybe he changed his mind?"  
"I haven't heard anything about it." The cook grunted. "The doll was supposed to be here all week."  
"But now she is coming with me. Where is Rose?"

The chef put down the knife he was cutting vegetables and reluctantly stepped past Sophie, approaching the narrow door at the back of the room. Chloe threw a glad look at the Doctor and even smiled, but when she saw Rose her face was terrified. The little girl was pale as a wall and looked as if she hadn’t slept for several days, her face was still marked by a red mark after the impact, but when Rose saw Sophie and Chloe she was clearly happy.

"I didn't think a helper in the kitchen required beating." Sophie felt her body fill with anger as Rose hid in her friend's arms. "You seem to be doing too much."

The chef fixed his eyes on Doctor Lethal and frowned. He had never seen her before, but the woman acted as if Blue had actually sent her. She acted different from the girls he'd seen at Lennox, but she couldn't be different from them. He saw a flash of doubt in her eyes as he approached her.

"Listen, doll..." He started seeing Sophie take a step back "Or maybe you will stay here for your friend? Such... exchange, huh? I don't think Mr. Jones would let this little girl out of here. I think it was yours idea."  
"Do you want to find out?" Sophie felt the hard kitchen counter behind her and knew that she had nowhere to run. The cook was stronger than her, she wouldn't have a chance with him. Her gaze stopped for a moment, which he left on the counter, but the man saw it and moved him away from her. "If you want, we can go to Mr. Jones's office together and ask him if..."  
"It won't be necessary, honey." A familiar voice filled the kitchen and Sophie's heart skipped a beat.

If she was afraid so far, then she was terrified when she saw Blue in the kitchen door. He folded his arms as he watched the whole scene - Rose crying in Chloe's arms, who was now preparing for the show, and Sophie who clenched her hands firmly on the kitchen counter trying to pretend she wasn't afraid. The man sighed slightly.

"I hope you all have fun here." He started "I am very happy, really. I was a little surprised when I didn't find my two kittens in the backstage, but they finally found each other. Good. Great!" He clapped his hands happily, and Sophie felt the sound chill her. "Chloe, sweetheart. Get Rose out of here and get ready for the show. CJ, make sure they don't get lost along the way."

The tall man nodded and led the girls out of the kitchen. Blue put his hands in his pants pocket and walked quietly around the kitchen. Nobody said a word for several minutes. The silence was terrifying.

"Sophie!" The girl almost jumped when Blue said her name as loudly as if he had just noticed her and was delighted with her presence. "My beautiful, wonderful, smart Sophie. Come, come to me, my love."

All her muscles were tense when she started toward him. She couldn't read anything from his expression. He seemed pleased to see her, but his eyes were still cold. She grabbed the hand outstretched toward her, which was pleasantly warm, but as soon as she grabbed it, Blue's face immediately changed and pulled her hard toward the exit. He was silent all the way to the office, not once looking at her, and Sophie didn’t have the courage to speak. When the office door closed behind them, he released her hand and walked over to the desk, taking off his jacket and pouring a drink.

"Are you silent now?" He muttered, taking a few sips "You are always so outspoken. Did something change?"  
"I don't know what you want to hear from me." She answered watching the man put down his glass and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. "I was afraid for Rose and..."  
"You were afraid for Rose!" He repeated after her loudly. "Are you such a good soul?"

He turned to her, his dark eyes practically penetrating her flesh. Clenched jaw, dark narrowed eyebrows. His person completely overwhelmed her.

"You were afraid for this little harlot and hurried to her rescue. Sophie, heroine!" He came up to her and dipped his hand in her hair, he was so close to her that his lips brushed her cheek, and the other hand wandered at the bottom of her back. "You know what? I’m excited by the fact that you used my authority, my position, to achieve your goal. How perfidious!"  
"I just wanted to help her…" She felt his thumb gently slide over her lower lip, parting her lips.  
"Never do that again." Jones hissed, "Never deny my decisions to my people again. Never use my position again."  
"Blue, I just wanted..."

 _Damn!_ He still heard the same thing. She repeated the same things over and over again. She still thought she was better than him, which irritated him even more. He couldn’t find out what she wanted to say, because he practically threw her on the couch in his office. Sophie tried to get up, but Blue was already above her, parting her legs violently and leaning over her. His hand tightened tightly around her hip as he delighted in his power over her for a moment.

"You are no heroine or savior for these girls. They work here for me. They have to do the work that I, their employer, entrust to them. Right?" His hand moved higher, brushing the roundness of her breast gently and stopping at her neck. He could feel her fast pulse under his fingers. Was she afraid?

"Blue..." Her quiet whisper pulled him from his thoughts for a moment as he choked on this moment of power. "Please..."  
"Are you asking me? What, honey? Are you afraid?"

Tears began to flow slowly into her eyes and she was breathing harder and harder. She did only one thing that occurred to her, though she seemed completely senseless to her. Taking advantage of the fact that his eyes wandered on her face, she grabbed his tie tightly and pulled him to her, kissing him strongly.

For a second Jones seemed surprised to her, but after a while he began to give her kisses, which became more violent, and when she put her tongue in his mouth he groaned softly. Maybe what she did was pointless, maybe she was acting against herself, maybe she was playing with fire and risking everything she had. Maybe... But only now her chances with Blue were equal.

She felt him give up when she put her hand on his neck as her other hand glided over his shoulder. However, his lips disappeared after a moment and he looked at her clearly surprised. For the first time she had seen Blue Jones be surprised - eyes wide open, lips slightly parted and eyebrows slightly furrowed. He didn't even flinch when her fingers touched his lips, which were kissing her just a moment ago.

"What are you doing?" he asked "Are you playing with me? Do you enjoy it?"  
"No, Blue..." Sophie shook her head, but he was already pulling her hand away from himself and rising from the couch.

He backed up slightly towards the desk and poured himself another drink. Sipping the drink, he watched Sophie sit up uncertainly, adjusting her dress. He couldn't deny - he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to feel her skin under his fingers, hear her soft moans and heavy breath, hide his face in this sweet place between her neck and collarbone. But he wanted her to want him, to beg him for his closeness and his touch.

"Come here." He said a little more confident leaning on the desk.

She approached him uncertainly, and when she was quite close he pulled her close so that their hips collided. God, he loved her smell!

"I'll tell you a secret, Sophie. For what you did, you deserve... a reward."

There was uncertainty on the girl's face. What reward? What was he talking about? Blue set the glass on the desk and tenderly brushed her hair behind her ear, ran his fingers over her jaw and grasped her chin, pushing her lips so close that she could feel his warm breath and the smell of alcohol.

"Do you know that out sweet Chloe took your place with Mr. Szmidt? She was in his place longer than usual... I think you made a really staggering impression on him, honey." Her eyes narrowed as she tried to understand what he had just said to her. "Now you also have a name on your list... You are just like me. Chloe went there because of you."

In an instant she gave him a cheek so strong that Blue even winced, but finally he smiled and pulled her kissing hard, though her lips were pressed tightly. Now power was his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry. I didn't think this chapter would be so long, but I'm planning something in the next one and ... I just had to. I hope you enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7

Is it possible she's gone crazy? Is it possible that she was slowly getting lost in her thoughts, in her imagination, in her dreams? Her world divided into two parts, and Sophie had the impression that she was alone in all this.

In one world, Lennox House was a hospital for the mentally ill, as indicated by the inscription at the entrance. The corridors were grim, the patients terrified, she was a doctor, and Blue Jones was slowly crossing the border that divided their professions. His gaze was dark and intense, and what he did to her was still trying to get it out of her head. He scared her.

This other world was different. Not necessarily better, but simply _different_. Blue Jones had power there, and only his grace prevented her from falling completely. Maybe he even seduced her, maybe he wasn't so scary...

But it was still Blue Jones. He kept Chloe in The Fridge for a few days and gave her to Mr. Szmidt, he gave Sophie drugs that almost killed her, he made the patients afraid, and she... And she lost her dignity in her own office with him.

A few days after this incident, Sophie was still waking up at night, fearing that his hands would touch her again. And he did it. When he passed her in the corridor, when he brought her patient documents or during normal work activities. Accidental brush of his hand, fingers gliding between her shoulder blades or down her thigh during a meeting in the canteen. Small gestures that made her hands tremble and mouth dry.

If she looked at everything from a different point of view - as a doctor - she would say their relationship was toxic. Blue Jones acted like a clever predator - at first he was nice, and then began to set up his traps around her, making her unable to stop thinking about him. Meanwhile, Sophie at first showed him that she was strong and proud, and then she began to break and give in to him.

She was thinking of leaving Lennox House. Once she even pulled a suitcase from under the bed, but then she couldn't do anything else. She had nowhere to go - her mother died, her father didn’t want to see her, she was alone in the world. So Sophie decided to stay, at least for her patients.

Blue Jones enjoyed incredible satisfaction every time he saw Dr. Lethal, all the more so that what happened between them remained between them. He was convinced that Sophie thought about it all as he did. For sure. He remembered her look exactly, then in the office, her eyes hungry for him. Although she said how much she didn't want him, how much she hated him, her body said something completely different. Sophie became like a drug to him, he wanted more and more with every taste. And he wasn't just about her body, he was about her - just as she was.

Sophie surprised him when she stood in the door of his office, knocking gently on the door frame to draw his attention to herself. It was quite late and she looked a bit tired, but she stood in front of his desk, handing him some documents.

"These are new guidelines for medicines for some of my patients." she said and offered Blue another document, "Confirm receipt, Mr. Jones."  
He adjusted his glasses and quickly signed. "Are you still working, Dr. Lethal? It's quite late."  
"I had to finish some things."  
"You shouldn't overwork yourself."

She nodded, taking the document back and hiding it in the gray folder she was holding in her hands. Slowly she began to back out of his office, but Blue didn't feel like it.

"Why don't you drink something with me?" he asked, taking a bottle of whiskey from under the desk and placing it on the counter. "Only one drink. You'll sleep better."  
"It's not a good idea... I don't think I should." She glanced toward the door as if making sure it was still open.

Blue set two glasses on the desk and after a while they both filled with amber liquid. He moved one toward her, smiling encouragingly. Finally Sophie walked uncertainly to the desk and took the glass in her slender hands.

"Cheers." he murmured, raising the glass to his mouth and taking a few sips.  
Sophie nodded slightly and emptied the glass in one quick move.

"Impressive." Blue muttered, rising from his chair and walking over to her, "I hope you have a strong head, Doctor Lethal. I wouldn't want to have to escort you to the bedroom."  
"Don't worry about me." with a soft clatter she set the glass on his desk.  
"You are thinking about me?"

His question surprised her so much that for a moment she thought she was dreaming. That her imagination was playing tricks on her again. However, Blue actually said that. He stood close to her and could smell him perfectly - a mixture of leftover aftershave and cigarettes. The question he asked hung between them for a brief moment.

"I think of you, Sophie." he said again, "And more often than I would like to. I still have your face before my eyes when you..."  
"Please, stop." her voice was quieter than a whisper, but he still heard it because he smiled at her.

The glass he was holding stood on the desk, his hand gently brushing her jaw. He saw perfectly how Sophie twitched feeling his touch. It was so great!

"Tell me..." Blue started again, and she felt his person completely overwhelming her "I gave you pleasure? What did you think about then, huh? Maybe while lying in bed you remembered my touch?"  
"Do you really want to know, Blue?" her eyes finally found his "I loathed myself. I scrubbed my body until my skin was red and aching. If I could turn back time..."  
"Sophie, you are really a weak liar ..."  
"You almost killed me, Jones." Sophie hissed and the man saw her anger. She frowned and her voice became firm.  
"But I saved you."  
"Bullshit! You've mistaken the dose of medicine! You were so blinded by your power that I almost died!" She pushed him away and looked at him angrily "And then...in my office. You used me, Blue. You used the fact that I was still confused, that I was afraid of you, that..."  
"Now you are talking fucking nonsense! Many times you could have denounced me. You haven't done it even once." he growled, and Sophie saw his eyes darken, "You can easily leave. You are not a patient."  
"I stayed for patients!"  
"You lie! You are fooling yourself!" Blue was with her in the blink of an eye, putting his hands on her neck and putting his forehead to her "Then, when I was in your office I saw it in you. I saw clearly... You wanted me. You begged for me."  
"No, that's not true."  
"You didn't stop me once, Sophie... You can't stop me even now."

She wanted to say something. She wanted to shout out how wrong he was. Maybe if she repeated it hundreds or thousands of times she would finally believe it herself. His warm lips lightly touched her lips, wandering over them as if seeking permission. But Blue never asked for permission, he took what he thought he deserved. Then why was it different now? Did he play with her?

In the end, however, Sophie gathered the last of her strength, slipped his hands off her neck, and quickly left the office without looking back.

"I have no idea why Jones is meeting Mr. Moorne, he's a complete asshole."  
"Mr. Moorne or Mr. Jones?"

CJ put out his cigarette in the ashtray and looked at Sophie smiling slightly. Blue had a soft spot for her, and CJ knew that, because he had never told anyone to accompany him while he waited for guests to arrive. She stood there in her lace dress with her hands folded across her chest, clearly bored. Finally, the elegant car stopped at the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Moorne." CJ muttered as he opened the door and three men came in.

Mr. Moorne was a quite big middle-aged man with an elegantly cropped beard and a perfectly fitted suit. The two men accompanying him must have been his bodyguards. However, they all focused on the woman who was with CJ.

"Another kitten?"  
"Good evening. Mr. Blue is expecting you in his office. I'd like to lead you there. You can leave your coats here."  
"What's your name, honey?" Mr. Moorne smiled politely as he removed his coat.  
"You can call me Sophie. That's enough." she replied and beckoned to him, "Gentlemen, please leave your coats."

She saw it faster than CJ - all three men had gun holsters under their jackets. A cold shiver went through her body, but she didn't show it. She smiled kindly and when finally the coats were folded on CJ's arms Sophie led them down the corridor.

 _"Blue doesn't have a gun with him..."_ only that one thought was circulating in her mind as they talked with Mr. Moorne and led along Lennox corridors straight to the office. She knew that the relationship of these two men was quite tense. A few days ago, she had heard Blue in his office shouting that he should beat to death this bastard, but she didn't think he had predicted that things would go this way. The closer they got to Mr. Jones's office door, the louder Sophie's heart beat. Finally she felt the door handle cool and pushed the door open.

"Sweetheart!" Blue was just pouring himself a drink.

Sophie saw the surprise in his eyes when she came up to him calmly and slipped her hand under his jacket, moving so close that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He told her to bring guests to the office, he didn't tell her to go inside.

"They have guns." her voice was quieter than a whisper, but Blue clearly understood her.  
"How many of them?" he answered, watching the guests who sat on the chairs prepared for them, his hand gently sliding over her shoulder.  
"Each one of them."  
"Good. Go get the boys and then help the girls get ready for the show, okay?" he brushed her temple with his mouth, slipped her hand out from under his jacket and squeezed it lightly, "Sophie, she can't stand the moment without me." he turned to the men smiling significantly "Would you like something to drink, Mr. Moorne?"

Sophie hurried out of the office and quickly found CJ. She didn't have to tell him twice, the man just nodded and told her to leave. She stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do, and finally headed toward the girls' changing room. She shouldn't interfere.

"Moorne is a bastard. Blue hates him. Both should shoot themselves. Oh, too much!"  
"I'm sorry..." Sophie hurriedly loosened the strings of Chloe's corset so that the girl could breathe.

She didn't dare tell her that she had warned Jones. She didn't know why she did it, it seemed right to her, but if anything could be right at Lennox... She watched the girls prepare for the show, their beautiful creations and make-up made the waiting men excited as kids. However, it was all just a beautiful package, it wasn't so colorful inside.

After a few minutes the dressing room was empty. Sophie sat down on one of the empty chairs and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Only a few months ago she was completely different, she was in a different place, and now... Now she didn't even know who she was.

"You're too pretty to worry so much."

A familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts, but as soon as she looked up, she saw in the mirror that Blue was standing behind her. He was already wearing a different suit than the one she had seen in the office. His hand gently brushed her hair off her neck so that when Blue leaned over her, she felt his breath on her skin.

"I understand that everything ended well?" she asked, staring at their joint reflection.  
"For me for sure." Jones replied smiling gently, "Thanks to you. Your loyalty..."  
"I'm not loyal." she interrupted him quickly and saw him smile again "I told you about the gun because..."  
"Because you are loyal." he finished for her, "Call it whatever you like, honey. But when you entered the office I saw that you care. You looked at me like that..."

He inhaled loudly, savoring her scent. She kept her eyes on him, but all of a sudden he felt her tender hand touch his cheek.

"You have something... here."

After a while, they both looked at her hand and saw traces of blood. Blue quickly pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped her fingers thoroughly.

"It doesn't suit you, love."  
"Blue..."  
"Yes?"  
"Kiss me."

Sophie had the impression that her brain didn't register her words at all. She had no idea why she said that. Jones was so close, for a moment he was even human. And though he hurt her so many times... Sophie seemed to want him.

He looked at her a little surprised, but she didn't have to ask him a second time. He slipped a hand between her hair, putting it behind her neck, and brought her face to his. Her lips were soft and warm, they gave him his kisses with pleasure, and when he slipped his tongue between them, Sophie didn't protest. On the contrary, she turned clearly towards him, placing both hands on his cheeks as if she wanted him closer.

The ecstasy slowly envelop his body. He dreamed of this moment so many times, and now it has happened. Sophie gave up with every kiss and didn't protest when his other hand ran down her thigh, slipping under her dress. The skin was so soft, so pleasant to the touch... _Fuck!_ He wanted her, but he knew he had fallen into her trap.

The music filled their ears when their lips were busy giving themselves caresses. For that brief moment, nothing they said or did counted.

"Can I come to you tonight?"  
Sophie nodded slightly.

Lennox House was in darkness. The deserted corridors grew even darker than during the day, and his quiet footsteps echoed in space. He was standing at the door of her room, again. Sophie lured him to her, and he meekly approached her.

Blue Jones had the impression that he had met the woman who acted on him like this for the first time. She could make him angry and lust at the same time, and he gave in to her. However, he was well aware of the shit situation they both were in. If they were elsewhere, if they had another chance...

The light from her bedroom was seeping through the doorway, and Jones couldn't take his eyes off it.

She was inside. She was awake.

He touched the door handle, as he always did when he passed her room, and saw with fear that the door opened. For the first time, Dr. Lethal didn't lock the door.

Was she waiting for him? Maybe...

It was dim inside, but Blue saw another light source, this time coming from the bathroom. He walked over to them quietly and saw Sophie through the crack. Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun, and individual strands stuck to her wet skin. Her eyes were closed and she was lying in the hot water, which completely covered her body, allowing only her knees to protrude. He looked at her as intently as if he wanted to engrave this image in his memory. Many times he imagined her in such a situation, but for the first time he experienced this view. Finally he took a deep breath, pushed the door quietly and entered. She didn't hear him, but she felt his hand touch her thighs to gently slide on her inner side and stop just below the surface of the water.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, just like in the office when she didn't know if she was dreaming. It wasn't a dream though. He was too real and Blue didn't disappear when she sat down in the bathtub and reached for the towel quickly to cover her breasts.

"You shouldn't be here." she said quickly, noticing the dangerous flash in his eyes.

Jones bowed his head slightly, biting his lower lip, still staring at her face and her shiny body. She didn't even say it with conviction. Sophie simply dropped the next formula she always used when he appeared next to her, or did something that shouldn't have happened.

"You knew I would come..." he finally said, his voice calm, as if stating some important fact "Why didn't you close the door?"  
"I forgot."  
"Sophie, you never forget."

He noticed a delicate blush that crept around her neck. She looked so beautiful... But finally he got up and reached for the bathrobe hanging outside the door. Theatrically, he looked away, pretending not to watch her leave the tub and wrap herself in a soft cloth.

"You should leave, Mr. Jones." Sophie tried her best to make her voice firm. She even managed to pass Blue and leave the bathroom, which suddenly seemed too tight for both of them.

"You didn't complain to me about what happened in solitary confinement." his voice reached her in the room where she tried to find a safe place for herself "You didn't say a word to anyone when my hands touched you as you wanted... When you felt them on you during the day, in the corridor, among other people."

"Please..." it wasn't a request, it was a plea. Sophie begged him for pity that she would not have to listen to what had been in her head for days. Because he was right. Blue Jones was damn right.

"I know you want me." She twitched when his voice sounded right at her ear. "You want me so badly that you can't deny it even now."

His hands found the strap on her dressing gown and untied it, and Sophie felt she had goose bumps. He turned her slowly toward him and looked at her body, which tempted him still hidden under soft material. Everything looked like in his dreams - round breasts rising through her quick breath, the belly he was tempted to touch, the thighs that still demanded his closeness.

"Just say the word, Sophie. Tell me to leave."

Then he saw it in her eyes - she gave up. Her eyes were shining amazingly, and a small sigh came out of her mouth as if Sophie suddenly realized something. She had nowhere else to run. She could bounce off the walls aimlessly, pretend to be fighting, but would still fall into his arms. This did not make sense...

So she did what seemed even more senseless to her and grabbing Blue's jacket, pulled him close to her and kissing hard. There was more desperation in this kiss than tenderness. She could almost feel his teeth when she parted her lips to take a deep breath, Blue wouldn't let her. He pulled her to him so violently that it hurt.

"What are you doing with me?" he moaned as her lips moved over his jaw and neck, and her hands quickly stripped him of his jacket to reach under his white T-shirt.

Blue was in a dilemma, at one point he wanted to throw Sophie on the bed, take her here and now, watch her fall to pieces under his touch. On the other hand, he wanted to experience what she gave him, this little bit of tenderness, he wanted to feel that she wanted and needed him. Fuck, did it have to be so complicated?

But then he was stripped of his shirt and chills went through him as Sophie's hands roamed his chest freely. If she wanted to have fun like that... Without hesitating, he slid the gill out of her and had to stop the quiet moan when he finally saw her body completely.

He wanted it. Sophie was like a forbidden fruit, like something sacred. Now he had it in his hands and wasn't about to let go.

A few steps and she felt the edge of the bed behind her. In an instant, she pulled Blue with her and he barely managed to save her from being crushed by his body. Although he was propped on his elbows, she felt the weight of his body on her, felt the bulge in his pants pressing between her legs, and sweet excitement filled her head.

When she opened her eyelids she saw Blue's eyes staring at her. A faint smile roamed his lips and she had to admit he looked good with it.

"You know there is no turning back now?" he said softly.

She nodded.

He kissed and bitten her neck, Sophie was sure that the next day she would have to cover it, because traces of his presence would be visible. She sighed softly as his hand squeezed her breast and his fingers teased her nipple. She felt all the time brushing his crotch against her tender place, but she knew that now Blue was enjoying the moment - he had power over her. Her body responded to his every slightest movement and touch, caressed her to steal her breath again with kisses so deep that Sophie almost pushed him away from her to be able to catch her breath.

"See what you did..." his amused words burst into her ears "My pants are all wet, because of you. Are you so wet for me? Sophie? Answer me..."

Her body just bent when he slipped two fingers into her.

"Such greedy..."  
"Blue, don't play with me." she murmured quietly "That's not what we mean."

He stood up and quickly unbuttoned his pants, allowing himself to lazily admire her body, but after a while he parted her legs just to be located right at her entrance. As he slipped into her he tried to keep his eyes open to see her reaction. God! It was beautiful.

As he slipped into her, inch by inch, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly. The deeper he was, the more beautiful smile appeared on her face, and Blue thought then that he hadn't seen anything that would delight him so long ago. He filled her to the limit, feeling she stretch for him and, giving her a moment, hid his face by her neck, inhaling her scent.

He couldn't dream. What he felt couldn't be a dream.

He hasn't done it for a long time, he hasn't made love instead of fucking. But he made love to Sophie. Blue began to move in her slowly savoring each movement, tightening his fingers against her thigh. She wrapped her legs around him, making him go a little deeper into her.

She hadn't felt so full in a long time. She hadn't felt a man in her for a long time. A long time... Then she realized how lonely she was.

Sophie felt tears under her eyelids. All the emotions that she held within her began to come out of her at a time when Blue Jones thrust in her faster and harder.

He moved all her nerves, all the points that gave her pleasure. She suddenly realized that she had been moaning quietly for several minutes and his parted lips were catching every sound from her. His movements became more violent and messy, and Sophie moaned even louder when she felt his strong hand between their bodies. He teased her clit with his finger, leading her to a border from which there was no turning back.

"You're mine." he moaned in her ear as he felt her walls tighten around him and her whole body tensed.

He leaned more confidently on his hands and began to hit her faster and faster, feeling his own fulfillment slowly coming.

"I want to come in you." he sighed and as soon as he saw her slight nod, he groaned loudly as his seed filled her inside.

Jones had never fought for breath so much before. His head leaned against her collarbone, her wet body under him, still inside her. He wanted it. From the beginning. But he didn't think it would look like this. Sophie was still under him, staring at the ceiling from under slightly closed eyelids, but her head was free of all thoughts. It was as if time had stopped and there was only them.

She and Blue.

And what they did...

_Damn._


	8. Chapter 8

He was in her bedroom. As elegant as always, but his eyes were different. A mixture of excitement, lust and maybe gentleness. He was afraid and at the same time he wanted to touch her. As she stood in front of him, in her silk nightgown with thin straps, he dreamed about it.

She unbuttoned his jacket and slowly slipped it off his arms, placing it on the chair next to them. His hands gently stroked her bare shoulders as her slender fingers loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt.

Blue Jones has never experienced anything like that, or maybe he has, just erased it from memory. Gentleness, subtlety, delicacy - no, Blue Jones didn't feel it. Women were for pleasure, fast and strong, intense. He took what he wanted, used the power he had. There was no place for affection in his world. And now Sophie stood before him...

All the walls that she placed between them, all boundaries were crossed. He was still looking for her lips. She was so close and at the same time avoidig him. But it was real, it certainly was! He could feel her touch on his skin, smell her, which intoxicated him as always when she was with him.

He finally succeeded - her soft lips met his and Blue almost moaned when he felt her taste again. His hands were immediately on her jaw, tenderly stroking her skin with his thumbs as their tongues slowly found themselves.

At first, gently, but after a while Jones felt a strong need to own, again. He wanted Sophie only for himself, her lips were only his, only he had the right to her body and touch. He didn't even know when he took control and pressed her against the metal frame of the bed.

She moaned quietly as the barrier dug into her back and his hands slipped without hesitation under her nightgown. Somehow she managed to slip the shirt off him when Blue tightened his fingers on her thighs pressing her even harder to the frame.

"What are you doing with me, love..." he whispered hoarsely when he managed to focus his eyes on her. The tips of her fingers gently touched his lips, the skin of his face. "I want you so badly, Sophie... It hurts so much."

"Hush, I'm here..."

Her lips were like the medicine he needed now, and he almost begged for them again. Sophie stripped him of the white tank top he was still wearing and led to bed. In the dim light his body looked wonderful. Sophie couldn't deny it - Blue Jones was handsome men, he could seduce only with his eyes and make you couldn't imagine yourself without him.

He put his forehead to her, watching from under the closed eyelids as her palms glided over his chest. God, he missed it! His hands involuntarily slipped the straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, and Sophie stood in front of him only in lace panties.

"Spectacular..." he sighed, brushing her hair back, stroking her shoulders.

He wanted to enjoy this moment as long as possible. He wanted to remember it. Sophie distracted him when she began to unbutton the belt in his pants and after a few moments she slipped them with his briefs to the floor.

"Greedy?" he hissed through his teeth, smiling as his hands squeezed her buttocks tightly.  
"I think it's not just me..." she also replied with a smile and Blue already knew he was gone.

He found her lips so violently that their teeth almost banged against each other. Jones sensed her smile on his lips and... he loved it almost immediately. However, he didn't have time to think about it. Sophie was already lying on the bed feeling his weight on her, his lust brushing her thighs, his lips caressing her neck, and his hands buried her breasts.

Kisses and gentle biting moved on her neckline and lower down her body, and only when she put her fingers in his short hair and tightened them she managed to focus Blue's attention on herself. He growled quietly, clearly delighted with her gesture. His brown eyes glittered dangerously when he looked at her and within a second their faces separated again through their breaths.

"You will destroy me, Sophie... And you'll do it with a smile and... I will let you do this anyway."

She tried to catch his lips in hers, but Jones deftly ran away. He pulled her legs up, stroking her thighs. She surprised him when she took control in an instant and turned him on his back.

"Oh! Do we want to rule?"

She silenced him with a deep kiss, and her hips began to move, providing his manhood with pleasant sensations. Strong palms on her hips pressed her against him and she felt his hard cock rubbing her entrance. Sophie moaned quietly because her body was begging to feel Blue within her. So she lifted slightly on her shoulders, sitting practically on his hips, shifted her underwear to the side and after a moment she felt like a thick member slips into her, stretching her slowly.

"God..." she whispered quietly biting her lip and closing eyes tightly.  
"God is not here, my love. Only you and me."

Blue rose quickly and pressed her tighter to his hips, which made him go even deeper. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and his other hand gripped the back of her head and pulled her lips back to his again.

Sophie moved so smoothly on him that he knew right away - it wouldn't end so easy. Her nails dug into his arms, and then she tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him lightly again.

"Fuck... You're so tight, honey... It's so good to feel you. You take me so craving. That's right."

He wanted to control what he said to her, but he couldn't. He hid his face somewhere between her collarbone and neck, allowing her to took him as she wanted. For the first time, Blue Jones let anyone do it. He gave his power for the first time.

"Jesus!" Sophie almost screamed when she felt herself lying on her back again, and Blue pinned her neck so that he definitely decided to mark her.

Blue Jones marked her as his own.

His movements were getting faster and chaotic, and Sophie felt that the tension that was growing inside her would explode soon. She saw his face very clearly - frowned and a small wrinkle between them, dilated pupils, lips catching precious air. But it was his words that made her feel relief filling her body.

"Give me that, baby... I know you're close. Come for me, come on!"

She didn't think that such a moan would ever leave her throat, but Blue made her come hard. He, meanwhile, feeling her walls wrap around him harder only accelerated hitting her more strongly.

"I want to cum in you, Sophie. I want you to be full of me..." and all he needed was that her hand touched his face and after a while he fell on her hot body feeling the orgasm filling his body.

"Doctor Lethal! Sophie!"

She stopped halfway down the stairs and turned to see Doctor Gorski heading towards her. The woman deftly passed several patients and caught up with Sophie.

"I wanted to talk to you, do you have a moment?" Vera asked, grabbing her arm gently, "It's funny! We're working in one building, and I haven't been able to talk to you for over a week."

"I've been a bit busy lately." Sophie replied.

What else could she tell her? No, Sophie wasn't lying. Meetings with patients took her most of the day, then she spent a few hours on papers, and then... Then there was Blue.

However, she threw away his morning visit. He appeared in her room as soon as the sun came up and took her during the morning bath.

"I recently talked to the Director of our facility." Vera's voice pulled Sophie out of her thoughts. "He said you submitted documents to release Chloe. Do you think she's ready to leave Lennox House?"

"Oh- Of course! If I wasn't sure I wouldn't make this application." Sophie replied, "Chloe has made tremendous progress. She's already taking very small doses of medication."

"Sophie." Vera put a hand tenderly on her shoulder and smiled gently "I just want to remind you that Chloe almost strangled you during the first consultation. If Jones hadn't reacted in time..."

"It was an accident. Chloe is ready."

Vera's burgundy lips took on the shape of a friendly smile, but Sophie knew that completely different thoughts were in her mind. It was normal for the Director to call Doctor Gorski to consult on Chloe's case. Sophie, however, was sure of her own opinion.

"Have you talked to her yet?"  
"No, I didn't have a chance. Besides, I wanted her to find out when everything will be certain."

Vera nodded. And then words came out of her mouth that held breath for a moment in Sophie's chest.

"The Director thinks Mr. Jones should also comment on Chloe's case."  
"I don't think this is needed. Mr. Jones isn't a doctor."  
"But he also works with patients. They're supposed to talk soon." Doctor Gorski finally released her arm, and her face didn't stop smiling. "Sophie, I know perfectly well that you know what you're doing. I trust your decision. I'm sure Mr. Jones will have the same opinion."

The girl watched as the red-haired woman disappeared in the corridor, leaving her alone. Why did she feel like she was standing above the abyss? Sophie swayed on the edge, but she knew one thing, whether she would fall now depended on Blue.  
  
  
Blue Jones rarely had a soft spot for any of his women. Yes, he had his favorite. He had one on which his eyes stayed a little longer. He had ones that could afford a little more. And then there was Sophie.

A sweet change. When he tasted her lips, when he possessed her body... She enslaved him completely. Blue fell into her snare and he felt good about it.

Jones breathed out quietly as she entered his office in a bottle-green dress that beautifully emphasized her curves. She stopped in front of his desk folding her arms.

"I hate this guy." she murmured, looking at Blue "His look disgusts me..."  
"You shouldn't talk like that about Mr. Szmidt. He's one of our best customers and suppliers, honey."  
"It doesn't change the fact that he's disgusting."

Jones smiled as he stroked the equally trimmed mustache and finished his drink quickly, clearing the desk of the papers he was working on.

"Did you do what I asked you to do, love?"  
"Yes. As you said - Mr. Szmidt has a separate lodge, the best alcohol..."  
"The prettiest girls?" Blue saw her eyebrows narrow. "Sophie?"  
"Yes. The most beautiful."  
"Good. Is everything ready?" She nodded. "You will accompany me..."  
"Blue..."

The man raised his eyebrows and studied her carefully. It wasn't a question, and Sophie knew it well. Blue didn't ask or beg her, not in business. Over the past few weeks, a strange symbiosis has been established between them, though they haven't spoken about it - Blue felt that Sophie was on his side. He trusted her, certainly more than any of the other girls.

No, Sophie wasn't like the girls who worked for him. She was more than that. She was **only** his. She was what he needed, his reward for work, a moment of breath, a dream come true. _Weakness_.

"Chloe is ready?" he threw quickly bypassing the desk and approaching Sophie. She nodded again. "Oh, I don't think my beautiful Sophie is sulking at me, is she?"

"I don't want Chloe to be in the same room with these men." the girl replied, looking at him eloquently "He is..."

"I know, I know..." Jones sighed, unraveling her arms and kissing her hand gently, "You've told me this thousands of times, only today." He held her gaze gently putting a strand of hair behind her ear. "I told you, you look beautiful today?"  
"Thousands of times, only today."

He smiled, embracing her face with his hands and pushing her to him to kiss her soft lips. Again and again... A smile crept over Blue's lips. He adored her.

"Today we'll do a great deal, honey." he said, grabbing her gently by the arm and leading her out of the office, "If everything goes well, not only we will be happy, but also Mr. Szmidt."  
"What does he have to do with it?" Sophie asked as they headed together towards the main hall.  
"My dear, Mr. Szmidt made me a great offer last time. Chloe stole his heart, can you imagine it?"

Sophie felt a cold shiver run down her back, and her heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to hide her trembling voice.  
"Chloe will be his property. Only his. He'll be able to fulfill all his dreams with the help of our beloved Chloe."  
"You must be kidding... You're not serious!"

She didn't want her voice to sound so impertinent, but it happened. Jones stopped, frowning and looking at her a little surprised.

"Sophie, this is business." he said calmly.  
"These are women, you can't just give them away like toys that you no longer play with!"

From the end of the corridor, the sound of guest voices and music began to reach them. Sophie, however, was deaf to it all because only Blue's words rang in her ears. Nothing more.

"I won't discuss this with you. You shouldn't be interested in it at all." Jones growled, leaning toward her.  
"Blue, please. You can't do this...."  
"See for yourself."

He released her arm and moved down the corridor, but after a while the sound of her heels reached his ears. Jones rolled his eyes, knowing what he was about to hear. Sophie was very stubborn, especially when she wanted to achieve something.

"Will you sell me too? As soon as a customer with lots of cash will be found and you will get bored with me, huh?"  
"You can afford more, baby!" he answered her without stopping or even looking at her.  
"You fuck me the same way these guys do it with your girls and..."

She fell silent when Blue finally looked at her. His eyes turned black as night, and his jaw tightened.

"Never compare yourself to them." he snapped pointing his finger at her, "You're not like them."  
"And what am I, Blue? I know what your clients are saying - that I'm your new toy. That they will finally get what will be left of me when you finish and then..."

In one quick moment, Sophie lost her breath as Blue's hand tightened around her neck and her body hit the wall. He approached her, pressing her against the wall harder. She could see anger in his eyes, but after a moment Blue's lips parted, and his face began to look surprised. He slowly withdrew his hand and Sophie regained her breath again.

"See what you do with me?" he moaned, placing his hands on both sides of her, "How could you even think I'd give them a piece of you? How?"

He had never lost control when he was with her.  
Never before has such terror appeared in her eyes  
Blue Jones never wanted to apologize for what he did, but now ...  
  
He twitched as her hand touched his cheek gently, Sophie looked at him with care and tenderness, and he felt even more weak.

"You don't have to do this, Blue. You don't have to." she said softly.  
"But I will. Do you like it or not, honey, I'll do it. And then you will stand by my side."  
"Please..."  
"Hush, honey. You can't change anything."

Blue's fingers found her chin and lifted it slightly so that he could put another kiss on her lips. He crushed her mouth with that kiss, but despite her words still rang in his head.


	9. Chapter 9

"He can't do this to me, Doctor. Blue can't... Shit!"

Chloe looked terrible. The dark bruises beneath her eyes were more visible than usual, and her slender light fingers were nervously entangled and unraveled. Sophie was sure she hadn't slept last night. Anyway, Dr. Lethal didn't get any sleep that night either.

She still felt the hand of the girl, which tightened on her wrist when, Blue Jones reached his goal and Chloe was to be taken to Mr. Smidt.

"Doctor Lethal, you must do something..." Chloe's voice was desperate. "You can't let him do it, please! I'm begging you!"

Sophie went to the couch where the blonde was sitting and took her hands in hers.  
"I didn't know about your transfer to another center, you have to believe me. Mr. Jones didn't say anything, I-- I don't know how he did it. He must have found a loophole in the regulations, I don't know..."

"I told you he was dangerous... Toxic."  
"I know..."

"He broke you, Sophie... I saw it in your eyes." Chloe's whisper was so quiet that Sophie could barely hear it, but her words stuck into her heart like a knife. "The day you left the isolation room. Maybe you didn't know it yet, but I know that look... Blue was so proud. He's obsessed with you, Sophie... I've never seen him like this."

She didn't want to hear it. Chloe was to leave Lennox House within three days, and in the meantime she was more worried about her than herself. This is not how it was supposed to look. _Damn!_ Did Blue Jones always have to be a few steps ahead of her?

"Chloe, I won't leave you like this, I can't..." she whispered, rising slowly.  
"I would like to believe you but..."

But Chloe didn't manage to finish her thoughts, because Dr. Lethal quickly left her office, leaving the door open behind her. A quiet sob left the girl's mouth as she tried to stop trembling her hands, Sophie was her only hope.

"Leave us alone."

Her voice was so strong that CJ and the other man were surprised when they looked at Blue. The doctors rarely appeared in their room, and certainly didn't look like Doctor Lethal. But Jones nodded towards them, punishing them to leave so they obeyed his command.

"Doctor." his voice was almost sympathetic when he watched her approach him with her hands folded across her chest, "Can I help you with something?"  
"Chloe cannot leave Lennox House." Blue rolled his eyes and sighed quietly. "I don't know how you did it, but she's supposed to stay here."  
"Because what? Because what, Sophie?" he asked "The facility to which she will be moved is ideal for her. The Director will sign the papers without any problems."  
"You sold her, you bastard!" she hissed and almost regretted it immediately.

Jones gripped her shoulders tightly and turned them around so that she was now leaning against the cabinet behind him. His eyes were dark as night, his eyebrows furrowed.

"And you prepared her for it." he replied furiously, "You are no better than me. If not for you and your...tricks... Chloe would not leave this place for the rest of her miserable days."  
"I'm here to help people like her..."  
"Yes, yes honey. And you helped. You also helped me make more money."

She stared at him with a mixture of rage and disbelief. A look that only annoyed him more. That's not how she should look at him! He didn't want that look, he didn't want to press her against that fucking cabinet.

"What do you want, Jones?"

This question surprised him, all the more so that the tension in Sophie's body clearly eased. He felt it under his fingers, which still tightened on her shoulders.

"What do you mean?"  
"I ask what you want in exchange for Chloe? What should I do to make her stay here? I can do anything... I can meet Mr. Szmidt and..."  
"No! Jesus Christ! No!"  
"Don't pretend now that you care. We both know you don't care about anyone but yourself."

The grip on her shoulders eased. Surprise and disbelief were evident on Blue's face. For the first time, Sophie saw something like this, and even for a moment she felt sorry for him. But she couldn't let it go so easily, Chloe needed her.

"What do you want, Blue?" she repeated trying to make eye contact with him because his eyes narrowed away "What should I do?"  
"Tell me..." Jones's voice was hoarse and a lot calmer "Tell me Sophie, what should I do so that you don't look at me with such disgust?"  
"No, Blue. You need to tell me what I should do to keep Chloe here..."

Sweet, gentle kisses were laid on her fingers and the back of her hand. The eyes of his companions roamed her body, but none of them dared to make any rude comment or inappropriate gesture towards her. Blue was able to do business with his clients while giving her small, almost sensitive gestures. No matter if she was with him in a room full of people or in his office, he wasn't ashamed of it. He needed her touch to focus.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes from them. If she didn't know Blue, if she didn't know Sophie. If they were in a different place. If they had a different story. Maybe then she could say that there could be something more between them. It's how Blue looked at her... Chloe hated this man, but she felt the bitter taste of jealousy seeing that look.

He didn't look at either of them that way. Never.

They left the room together, even if it was still full of guests. His hand on her back as he led her between the tables...

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know... Anything."

Light kisses roamed her bare shoulder. Sophie adjusted the sheet that covered her naked body and looked at Blue. He lay beside her, resting on his elbow, completely relaxed.

"What would you like to know?"  
"Anything." he murmured, smiling gently.  
"I like strawberries."  
"Strawberries?" Blue grin to her.  
"Yeah. Strawberries."

He nodded as if her words were really important to him. Jones cleared his throat, brushed her arm one last time, then turned his attention to the thin gold pendant that had been luring his eyes for a long time.

"Where did you get it?" he asked touching it with his fingertips.  
"I got it from my mother when I started my studies. It was supposed to give me courage."  
"It worked?"  
"During my studies and some time later, yes..."  
"And now?"

Sophie looked at him as if a little sad and sighed quietly.

"Does it matter? Nothing works as it should when you are with me."

Blue moved his face close to hers, gently brushing her lips. He smiled as he moved away from her and felt Sophie rise slightly to feel his lips on her for a little longer.

"Say something else." Jones continued the topic "Tell me something I don't know. Something you hide from everyone."

He saw it in her eyes immediately. This thought, this one small thing that Sophie hid at the bottom of her heart, that she never told anyone about. Something nobody would expect from her.  
His hand gently stroked her jaw, fingers tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sophie, sweetheart..."  
"I had a husband." She answered quietly and Blue froze.  
The smile that wandered his lips slowly disappeared, and a surprise came to his face. He didn't expect that. "You're joking right?"

She shook her head, her lips moving in a silent 'No'. She wasn't lying, he saw it in her eyes.

"We met in college, Steve was in the second year. And we got married when I was on the last year. Everything was going great..." Sophie took a deep breath. She didn't think that she could tell anyone about it, certainly not Blue. Meanwhile, the words just left her mouth. "I started working, Steve had a career in the hospital. Perfect. We only missed a child... We tried for almost a year when we finally went to the doctor. It was my fault, I don't even know exactly what is wrong with me. I'm flawed. Steve said it wasn't a problem, but I saw disappointment and pain in his eyes. We divorced after a year. He couldn't even touch me anymore, look at me... I came back to my mother's name, I didn't want anyone to connect me with him, or my father. "

She took a deep breath again, but no more words left her mouth. Blue could see her eyes gleaming, lips trembling slightly. He had never felt anything like this before. Sophie lay naked next to him, they had just made love. Gently and deeply. But now she was different, as if she had no more layer to protect her from the world. She was more naked than possible.

"You're not flawed, Sophie... You're perfect."

Recently, Blue Jones has experienced more _"first times"_ than he would have expected. The stranger thing was that they were all associated with Sophie.

When he woke up in her bed that morning for the first time, he realized that he had never done anything like that. Meanwhile, her quiet breathing next to him seemed to him a sweet melody, something he could get used to. He rubbed his face with his hands trying to wake up well and looked at Sophie. Her face was calm, steady breathing, she was still naked.

Jones gave himself a few minutes to watch her, as if he wanted to remember every detail of that morning. Then, however, a thought crept into his head that distracted him from this sweet moment. He stood up and quickly started dressing, not caring that he would wake Sophie. This happened at the moment he put on his shirt, he heard her soft voice.

"Blue?"

_Damn._ He closed his eyes for a second, letting the sound caress him for a while, he would like to hear it forever.

"Today I will cancel Chloe's transfer." he murmured, clearing his throat "It will cost me a lot. Dr. Szmidt won't be happy, but he will have no other choice."

His heart almost leaped out of his chest as he felt her arms wrap around his waist and Sophie leaned into his back.  
_Another first time for Blue..._

"Thank you." she whispered.

He turned to her and gently took her face in his hands. Sophie still seemed so unreal to him, and yet she was here. She stood in front of him wrapped in a sheet, soaked in his scent, marked by small bruises on her collarbone. Ideal.

"I hope you will remember this." Jones murmured "You will remember and I won't be so disgusting to you anymore."

She took his hand and snuggled into it sweetly closing her eyes.  
_Another first time for Blue..._

"I have to go."

Sophie nodded quickly, but before he could pull away from her she pulled him close for a split second. Her lips were warm as they brushed his. There was no lie in it, she was really grateful to him. He put his forehead to her and sighed softly.

"Sophie... I would do anything for you. Fuck, what are you doing with me..."  
"Thank you, Blue."

Jones nodded. He brushed her lips lightly, placed a quick kiss on her palm and left her room before she could ruin him even more.

Dr. Sophie Lethal initially possessed his head. She was a pleasant change from what he lived in. She teased him. He provoked her. Maybe she didn't do it consciously, but she was very effective in her actions. At one point, Blue Jones didn't know if he wanted or hated her more. No, it wasn't hate. Sophie was like the unpleasant truth to him, the one you have on the back of your head and push away from you because it disgusts you and destroys everything you build around yourself.

"I know I'm out of your league, love. I know you're out of my reach, not after all I've done. But if I had one more chance, Sophie... One tiny chance. One shot. I'd bet on us. In another place , at other times we could be something big, baby. "

"I used to hear something like that before..." she answered quietly that night, she was sitting on his lap as he leaned his bare back against the headboard of her bed "Even if we had a second chance, I couldn't give you anything more than what you have now. I told you, I'm flawed."

"I don't care. Hey, look at me, doll." Sophie raised her eyes and looked at Blue. His brown eyes glowed when he looked at her, completely different than he did some time ago. "You are all I want. Your husband was a fool if he preferred to leave you, but it's good that he did. Otherwise you wouldn't have come to me... You're the best that has happened to me in years, Sophie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I wanted to give you this chapter now so I could focus on the next one. I hope I won't let you down. We are slowly approaching the end ... And what the end will look like, who knows ...  
> A.

The hour was really late, but the sounds of music and loud conversations filled the main hall full of guests and beautiful women. Alcohol was pouring down the stream. Sophie left the girls' changing room and headed for Blue Jones's office. The sound of her pins spread louder and louder in the corridors as she moved away from the main hall.

"Blue's in his place?" she asked CJ who passed her loosening the collar of his shirt.  
"Yes, but he has already drunk a little. And he may be out of humor." the man replied reaching for his cigarettes in his pocket "You will be useful to him."

Sophie gave him a faint smile and knocked quietly on the office door. Loud but clearly lazy _"Come in!"_ came from the other side and Sophie entered. The sight she found gave her a small smile - Blue was sitting in his armchair with his legs on the table. The sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal a fragment of his tanned chest.

"Sophie!" Blue sighed loudly, extending his hand to her "Honey, you look fabulous."

She started towards him, letting him wander her silhouette for a moment. When she stood next to his armchair Blue grabbed her hand gently kissing.

"I knew that gold would suit you." he murmured, pointing his finger at her dress.  
"Is this from you, Mr. Jones? I thought I had some quiet admirer."

Blue smiled and stroked his perfectly trimmed mustache. That day Sophie found a new dress in her room, it was a gift from him. The fact that she was wearing it made Blue feel like she was wearing his signature. He could be generous.

"I wanted to thank you." Sophie's voice made him pay attention to her "For Chloe. For what you did. Blue, I think you can have a heart in your chest..."  
"Don't tell anyone, my love." he answered reaching for a drink and taking a few sips.  
"I will keep this secret to myself."

The fingers of their hands intertwined, and Blue pulled her lightly to him, took his legs off the desk, and Sophie straddled his lap, gently pulling the dress up. Warm hands rested on her thighs, and his nostrils filled with the scent of her perfume. Sophie saw his brown eyes close slightly, and the tip of his tongue gently moistened his lower lip. Blue Jones was handsome.

"Thank you, Blue." she said softly as she put her hands on his neck, Blue nodded a few times as if underestimating "I'm serious." he muttered something incomprehensible "Blue, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired... Hug me, baby."

Her arms quickly wrapped around his neck, and a moment later Jones buried his face in the soft curves of her bust. There was nothing erotic about it, which completely surprised him. His arms tightened around her waist to hold her as close as possible.

God, he needed it! He didn't even realize how much he was thirsty for such closeness. Many female arms embraced him over the years, but only Sophie's arms brought him such relief. After last night full of confessions, he realized that it was all for real. She didn't fight him anymore, except for just teasing him. Her face was no longer disgusted when his fingers glided over her shoulder. She gave his kisses, both the passionate ones that stole her breath and the delicate ones he took at every opportunity.

Blue smiled at the memory of it when during one of the meetings with Clients Sophie appeared in his office with some documents. The man he was just talking to was conducting some boring monologue, so Blue decided to do something more pleasant at that time. He gently grabbed Sophie's elbow, pulling her close to him and his pleading look fixed on her mouth gave her a clear signal of what he wanted. The Client cleared his throat several times seeing Jones comfortably stick to the girl's soft lips, parting her them with his tongue.

"Go ahead, please continue." Jones said, breaking away from Sophie for a moment just to let her catch her breath and bring her lips back to his again.

He didn't know how long she hugged him now. Her fingers gently stroked his hair, her breathing and heartbeat calmed him down.

"Maybe I'll take you to your room, huh? You should rest, it's been a long day." she kissed him on top of his head "What do you say?"  
"Yhmm... Will you take care of me, my love?"  
"Of course." Sophie took his face in her warm hands, pushed him away from her and tenderly kissed "Let's go, Blue..."

Jones wanted to take the bottle with him, but Sophie wouldn't let him, he didn't need it. She was right. Sophie was his favorite addiction.

It couldn't end well. Sophie knew this very good. His warm body lay next to her, embracing her tightly with one arm. Only a dozen or so minutes earlier she quietly moaned his name as he moved in her, as he found all her vulnerable points. Blue was amazing at this. Her body was like a map that he knew almost by heart.

Blue Jones was different with her. She might even think that if they had another chance, as he said, it could be something more. She wanted to leave his bed, but when she looked at his calm face...

_"You're so stupid, Sophie..."_ she thought. _"You are pathetic. He always wanted it from the very beginning. And you gave it to him..."_

His hand, which lay on her hip, gently twitched, but after a while he tenderly moved it a little higher. Sophie wanted to cuddle him up and forget about everything that happened to them. She wanted him to promise her that they would leave Lennox House, that they would arrange their lives somewhere else. But Sophie realized how much her dreams were trivial. Not with this man. She humbly waited for the coming storm named Blue Jones.

"I don't remember when I ate it last time." Chloe's eyes sparkled with delight, when a beautiful and honest smile appeared on her lips, "Are you sure I can take one?"  
"Of course! I think that's why they're here."

When that morning Doctor Lethal appeared in her office, she was surprised to notice a bowl of strawberries on her desk. Chloe's surprise was even greater. Lennox House rarely saw such delicacies and such colors.

Chloe couldn't believe that her life had changed so dramatically in a few days. One day Jones told her that she was to be moved to another center, but after a while this decision was changed. And now this.

The music from the gramophone filled the room and Sophie was able to calmly consult with Chloe. Within a few months, the girl made so much progress that Sophie had no doubt that it was right to file a document to release her from the center. She was sure of it. However, the thought of the Headmaster's conversation with Mr. Jones hung over her like a hangman's sword.

When he hung up the phone for a moment he wondered if this conversation had actually taken place. Without hesitating a moment, Blue pulled a bottle of whiskey and a glass out of the cabinet in his desk, then filled it with amber liquid and drank it quickly. The conversation with the Director was short and it was mainly he who spoke, and Blue tried to pretend that he knew what was going on. Dr. Lethal applied to release Chloe from the center.

"Fuck!"

Blue felt anger slowly fill his veins. He couldn't believe that she could do such a thing. Nobody has ever done this before. Sophie... **His** Sophie. She did it behind his back.

"Fuck!"

He awoke as he stopped outside her office door. He could hear the music coming from the room perfectly and glanced at his watch. It was already afternoon and Doctor Lethal should be finishing the consultation with patients. He couldn't wait. Blue opened the door sharply and entered.

"We need to talk." he growled at the surprised look of Sophie and Polly, who was just having a session.  
"Mr. Jones, I'm busy right now." Sophie answered him, but Blue saw her face pale immediately. She already knew.  
"Polly. Get back to yourself."

It was an order and the girl didn't even discuss. The rage was in his eyes, which were now almost black. The girl quickly left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Mr. Jones, you have no right to interrupt my consultations and..."  
"I just talked to the Director." Blue interrupted her brusquely "Did you apply to release Chloe?"  
"Yes."

He didn't think that this short answer would hurt him so much. Sophie got up from the armchair and looked at him hard, though he saw a flash of fear in her eyes. The man nodded, feeling his jaw tighten.

"You forged my signature?"  
"No, Blue. You signed the documents yourself. Some time ago, you remember? I have reduced Chloe's medication doses to a minimum." she replied calmly, "You signed it."  
"But you made the application without my knowledge." his voice was lower and lower, as if he had a hard time stopping the explosion.  
"The doctor doesn't have to inform other colleagues about the documents he submits to the director of the center. Chloe is my patient, I'm responsible for her."

The distance between them drastically decreased when Blue appeared with her in a few steps. She had never seen such madness in his eyes before.

"I spoke to the Director a few minutes ago." he hissed, "He complies with your request."  
"Chloe will leave Lennox House?"  
"Are you crazy?" Blue laughed, "She can't do it! Not after all! No one has left this place for years, and Chloe won't be the first."

Sophie froze for a second, but then her eyebrows narrowed.

"Chloe has earned this chance." she began, but Blue interrupted her again quickly.

"Sophie, this isn't a fucking crusade! You will not save these girls! When will you finally understand this?" his hand was instantly on the back of her neck and though she tried to pull away Jones grabbed her hard forcing her to look at him "But you know what hurts me the most, darling? You know what makes this whole situation so hopeless? You know what? That you did it all behind my back."

"I don't have to explain to you, Mr. Jones."

Nothing hurt as much as these words. He felt his heart speed up and his mouth was dry. He wanted to tighten the fingers that still held Sophie's neck, he wanted to silence her, but all he did was pull his hand back when he saw the fear in her eyes.

Blue felt like an animal in a cage. Thousands of thoughts circled in his head, slowly causing pain in his temples. The fingers of his hands curled into fists and loosened to spread the tension in his muscles. And this music...

Fucking music. Before he realized it, he dropped the turntable onto the floor with such force that the music stopped immediately. The noise was loud and it awoke him in a moment. He glanced at Sophie, she was breathing quickly. Blue started toward her as she tried to get past him and get to the door. So he grabbed her waist almost lifting her and threw her on the couch. He pressed her against the couch with such force that Sophie held her breath.

"Chloe will leave Lennox House just to move to another center!" Jones snapped, "She won't stay here! Don't try to fucking change it!"  
"You have no right, Blue!" she answered, "None of these girls, not even me, belong to you."

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw his raised hand above her.

"Hit me, Blue, and you'll never see me again." Sophie's voice was so firm that the man hesitated. He hesitated already in the second when he raised his hand, but he didn't want to show it. She continued. "I won't let you humiliate me like that... I'm not your fucking toy."

Blue Jones was furious, and the fury that filled his body was just a reflection of how hurt he felt. Sophie broke his heart. He didn't even know he had a heart. It has been off for so many years, but Sophie turned it on and seemed to do so just to shatter it into thousands of pieces.

As soon as CJ told him what she planned to do with Chloe, Blue burst out laughing. His Sophie? His Sophie would cheat on him? Never. But CJ was sure of what he was saying and eventually Jones had to ask him to bring her.

By the time she arrived in his office, he had already emptied the whiskey glass twice, and his body began to give off such heat that he had to take off his jacket and tie to unbutton his shirt.

"Blue."

He closed his eyes as soon as his name fell from her lips. God, her lips... He rolled up his shirt sleeves, trying to throw away from his head everything that her lips could do with him. _It hurt._

"You wanted to see me?"  
"Honey, why are you hurting me?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Blue."

He turned and walked slowly over to her, placing his hands on her hips, gently rocking her body. Her palms rested on his shoulders, and her lips gave back the kiss he reached. Blue sighed quietly, placing his head on her shoulder and burying his face at her neck.

"Tell me my love, tell me why you cheated on me." he murmured almost tenderly and immediately felt the body under his fingers tense "Tell me why you wanted to organize Chloe's escape. You thought I wouldn't find out, honey?"  
"Blue... I just wanted..."  
"You wanted to help her, I know that, honey." he interrupted her, gently brushing her neck, "You always want to help. Everyone. What about me? I need you too."

Sophie took his face in her hands and pushed him away enough to be able to look him in the eye. A small frown between his dark eyebrows signaled that he was waiting for her answer and hoped it would be correct.

"You have me, my love, I'm only yours." she placed a kiss so sweet on his lips that Blue felt his eyes burn.  
"Nothing hurts like betrayal." he said quietly, "And yours breaks my heart, my love."

His hands slipped from her hips and Sophie watched Blue approach his desk to drink a few sips from his glass. He cleared his throat and only then looked at her again. _It hurt._

"CJ told me that you tried to organize Chloe's escape." he said firmly, his jaw clenched, "I didn't believe him, but what he said made sense. And here's my question, why? Why did you want to betray me?"  
"I wanted to help her..."  
"Fuck!" Blue shouted "We're going back to this again, Sophie? Seriously? We've gone through this once! Am I not... generous? Gracious? I broke my contract with Mr. Szmidt, it cost me a lot. Chloe stayed here because you begged for that."  
"Chloe deserves more." Sophie's voice was trembling, but she was sure of what she was saying.

Blue put his hands on his hips and looked at her, frowning.

"And me? I don't deserve anything more?"  
"I've already given you everything I could."

"Bullshit! Fucking bullshit! Oh, Sophie! I gave you everything you wanted. You were untouchable! No client, no man, put a finger on you. I fulfilled all your whims. All! I tolerated your antics, your moods, your look full of disgust when I touched you. Was I not generous ?! I just wanted you to be mine..."

Sophie felt her heart leap from her chest. She stared at Blue's eyes, which were filled with anger and disappointment. He was furious. She was afraid of him, but at the same time... Did she feel sorry? Somewhere deep in her heart she really felt regret.

She walked over to Jones, putting her hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at her. He let her kiss the corner of his mouth.

"You are very generous, Blue." she said quietly, "I should have told you before... Please..."  
"What are you asking for now, huh? You're asking me all the time, and I was just asking you to be with me... From the very beginning. I almost begged you for that. And now..." Blue took a deep breath "Chloe is taken by Mr. Szmidt people tommorow. "  
"Blue, you can't..."  
"Don't tell me I can't do something, Sophie! This's my business, I set the rules!"

She wanted to move away from him, but Blue gripped her arm tightly, preventing her.

"Just yesterday I thought you had a heart! You're just a bastard!" she hissed, poking him in the chest by her free hand with all her strength "You are just an asshole!"  
"Do you think so? And last night you moaned my name sweetly when we made love, remember? Do you remember how you gasped for breath when I fucked you? Do you remember Sophie?! You promised me you'd be mine."  
"And you believed it? I will never be yours, I did all this just to let the girls live with dignity."

Rage filled his body completely. Never before has Blue Jones felt anything like this. He didn't even realize that he raised his hand, only Sophie's words brought him down.

"Hit me, Blue, and you'll never see me again." her voice was so firm that the man hesitated. "I won't let you humiliate me like that... I'm not your fucking toy."  
  
Her green eyes glistened with tears, her lip trembled slightly, but when Blue reached out to touch her cheek she turned her head. It was enough. He pushed her towards his desk and before she could react, he sat her on the counter, opening her legs violently and standing between them.

"If I treated you like a toy, I would have taken you the first day." he growled, pulling her to him, and when she tried to push him away he grabbed her wrists firmly "Do you want this? Do you want me to take you so rude that you will have bruises on this beautiful body, huh?! Do you want it?!"

Tears in Sophie's eyes made him release her wrists and put his hands on her neck, placing his forehead against hers. They both breathed deeply, and Blue felt his whole body ache terribly.

"I don't want to do this, my love. I don't want to hurt you..." he moaned wiping the tears that ran down her cheeks with his thumbs. "You know that, don't you? You know that, Sophie? I want it to be like before. I want to wake up with you, I want to smell your scent on me, feel your skin under my fingers. I only want to belong to you, Sophie. I want you to love me... "

Sophie took a deep breath, trying to suppress her sobbing, and when she spoke her voice trembled.

"Blue, you don't know what love is..."

The door slammed loudly behind when Jones left the office.


	11. Chapter 11

If Sophie thought things couldn't get worse, she was wrong. Blue Jones was the man who got things to the end, and so it was in this case. He personally informed Chloe about her transfer and made sure Dr. Lethal was present during this conversation. What happened next was a nightmare.

At first Chloe's eyes became empty and seemingly absent. The lips parted slightly and moved without making any noise. Although the girl stood in front of them, Sophie had the impression that her thoughts were somewhere else. She wanted to approach her and even took a step toward her, but then it all happened.

Chloe walked towards them so violently, shouting something incomprehensible that Blue at the last moment took Sophie out of her way so the girl didn't bump into her. CJ and Mike grabbed the kicking blonde and pulled her away trying to hold her hard enough that she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else.

"Let her go! Chloe, calm down, please." Sophie tried to react, but felt someone grab her arm.  
"Take her to isolation! Let them give her some medicine." Blue instructed, "Chloe, you know it's for your own good."  
"You deceived us! You bastard! Don't touch me. Don't try to fucking touch me!"

Sophie watched with horror as the men dragged Chloe out of the room and only then realized how much her throat was clenched, how much her eyes stung. She let out a small sigh and let her legs bend under her. There was no chance for her to sit on Chloe's chair or bed, the floor was an equally good solution, she wasn't sure she would be able to take even a step.

Blue looked how Dr. Lethal's proud attitude was suddenly broken. He wanted it. When she had crossed the threshold of Lennox House a few months ago, he wanted to see her _"broken"_ , but now this view didn't give him the satisfaction he expected. So he came up to her and squatted, taking her chin in his hand and pointing in his direction.

"Are you satisfied with yourself? You know that Chloe's fate is your merit." he said looking at her tearful face.

Although deeply he felt regret seeing her in this state, he couldn't refuse to insert another pin into the girl, giving her some more pain. For what she did... Blue Jones was merciful, he could do worse things to her.

He expected to see despair and fear in her glazed eyes, for a moment he even saw it, but then the spark that ignited him at first appeared.

"I'm not a monster, Jones. I'm not hurting her, it's you." said Sophie, knocking his hand away, then rose from the floor.  
"You aren't a savior either. I told you this before, but you insisted!"

"Because I'm a doctor! I was moved here to help patients, that's my job." her voice was becoming more and more firm, and the hand that was aiming at Blue was no longer trembling. "Chloe had a chance to return to a normal life, she could shape her life again. You take it from her!"

"Sophie, do you really believe there's life after Lennox?"  
"I believe that people are able to change and fight for themselves. But this probably doesn't apply to you."

There was complete silence when CJ and Mike led the desperate Chloe out of Blue's office. Sophie felt her heart pounding, and her body involuntarily trembled, when she unconsciously leaned against the dresser. Jones was on the other side of the office. Arms crossed over his chest, eyes fixed on Sophie.

He did it. He did it and it gave him great pleasure at that moment. But now when Blue was looking at the woman on the opposite side of the room, he felt something strange. This silence between them was terrible...

"Sophie..."

Her name was flowing down his lips so easily that it had been his favorite word for months. He approached her casually, holding hands in his pockets, and when he stood in front of her lightly poked her heels with his shoe. Blue felt like he was acting like a teenager with her, but he didn't know how else to get her attention.

He didn't want to raise his voice. He didn't want to threaten. He didn't want to force her to do anything.

Blue knew that Sophie would have completely run away from him then. He would lose her. Losing what they had was the last thing Jones wanted. And what exactly did they have? A few tender moments between the sheets. A few looks a little deeper than usual. Arms that gave shelter and security.

"Hey... It's over." he murmured gently, sliding his fingers over her thigh "Chloe won't be here tomorrow, and we will return to what was here. Am I right, my love?"

Sophie finally looked at him and her eyes seemed tired of it all.

"I'd like to go with Chloe. I want to make sure she's safe." she said softly.

Blue's hands rested on her slender neck in an instant. He could feel her pulse under his fingers.

"It's not needed, you should stay here."  
"Blue, please... I want to go there with Chloe. Though I can do that for her."

She saw Jones pull his lower lip thinking intensely, but after a few seconds he nodded.

"Okay, but CJ will go with you. I won't let you go alone, it's not safe." she closed her eyes slightly, thanking him silently, "Sophie, you know I had to do it. I know you hate me now, but I had to. What I built is too important and too valuable."  
"I have no more strength for this." she sighed "I fought for so long... I fought with you, with the system, with myself. I fought for each of these girls. I have no more strength to do this, Blue... I'm sorry."  
"I will be your strength, my love. I have enough of it for both of us. Come here."

She didn't protest when he put his arms around and hugged her. Sophie snuggled into his chest, hands clutching his jacket. She heard Blue's heartbeat, felt the warmth of his body. She felt how much it hurt her.

Blue Jones was hoping that after Chloe left, everything would return to normal. Maybe not right away. Perhaps, for a few days, Sophie would be saddened, but eventually she would understand that he was right. However, the third week passed, and she constantly avoided him.

Their contacts became, as before, only professional. She didn't talk to him more than was necessary and slowly their earlier conversations became a vague memory. Was it weird that he missed her? Damn, he really missed her.

Sophie became like an empty shell, and Blue knew he had contributed to this condition. He took away all her will to fight with which she came to Lennox. But he didn't want her like that. Sophie was different from what he had known from living at Lennox House for so many years. She was like a breath of fresh air, and she awakened those feelings in him that he had already forgotten.

Until now, Blue Jones coveted. He took what he wanted, didn't ask for costs. Everything revolved around him and his desires. Then Dr. Lethal appeared in its orbit and Blue began to lose ground. He rebelled, drew all his arsenal against her, and though Sophie pushed him away and built walls between them, he was losing his head more and more to her.

Now he watched as she sat in the cafeteria, reading some textbook, barely eating her lunch. He stared at her enchanted, because even though Sophie had changed, she was still his favorite addiction. He took pleasure in every contact with her, every random touch, every word he exchanged with her. She was his, and he wanted to be hers.

The place was full of guests again. Another night that would go on into the early morning hours. From the side of the room, Blue watched intently as the girls walked out onto the stage with a new show, and then he noticed her. Sophie was staring at him so intently he could practically feel her gaze on his skin.

"Are you bored of her already, Mr. Jones?" one of the guests' voice snapped him out of his thoughts and Blue raised his eyebrows slightly, signaling the man to continue, "Many of the guests here would give everything for a few moments alone with this lovely person. I definitely belong to this group." The man gestured towards Sophie.

"Mr. Beck, you flattered me so much. I'm glad my girls have so many admirers." he replied lighting his cigar and smiling.  
"Yes, they are beautiful and very talented." the man grunted "For last few weeks, my friends and I have been seeing that your companion has moved away a bit from you, so we wonder..."

Blue saw Sophie slowly walking towards him. She moved between the tables as if she knew the way towards him by heart. He drank his drink watching her every move.

"You know how it's with women, Mr. Beck, and especially women like her. They have their moods." Jones muttered without taking his eyes from the girl's silhouette.  
"And that's the most beautiful thing about them, Mr. Jones." Beck laughed as he sipped his drink "We, men, are designed to satisfy their whims, then they bless us with their presence and affection."  
"Indeed, Mr. Beck." Sophie was already so close that Blue felt his heart speeding up "But it seems to me that this beautiful creature will be beyond your reach for a long time."  
"You make the rules here, Mr. Jones."

Sophie's hand tightened lightly on his forearm as she stood beside him. Blue couldn't take his eyes off her, a gentle smile appeared on his face as the girl clung to his side. He kissed her temple inhaling her scent.

This was it. It was the feeling he missed. Blue felt the sweet weight of her body as her other hand rested on his shoulder so that the man leaned slightly towards her.  
"Will you take me out of here, Blue?"

Blue Jones had no idea how it happened. One moment he and Sophie were leaving the room, and the next one he was kissing her passionately in her office. The dress was pulled up to such an extent that it revealed her thighs where Blue was digging his fingers, wondering for a second if she would find his prints there the next day. She was sitting on her desk with Jones' hips tucked between her legs so that she felt perfectly well how much he wanted her. Her hands neatly untied his tie and unbuttoned his shirt as their lips fought each other.

Sophie always kissed him with such passion, with such a feeling that Blue felt as if his legs were made of cotton. With one kiss, she was able to change his mood, and the whole series of them made him totally euphoric. If only he could tell what he felt about her, and if only he knew how to say it.

The soft lips slid down his jawline and neck, his pants tightened, but Sophie kept going and he could feel her greedy kisses against his collarbone. It was the first time she had marked him.

"I want you so bad, baby." he hissed as he pushed her away for a moment and looked at her swollen lips, "You don't even know how much I missed your body."  
"Did you only miss the body?" she asked as her fingertips brushed his cheeks, they gently moved along the trimmed mustache, teasing his sensitive lips.  
"God, no! Baby, you are more than that. You always have been."

Sophie smiled, licking and biting her lower lip. Blue groaned, parting his lips slightly as if the mere sight had an exciting effect on him.

In an instant, he crushed her lips with a kiss so hard that Sophie felt tears pressing into her eyes. Jones's hands pressed her body greedily against his, the kiss deepened with each subsequent breath, and if Sophie hadn't pressed her hands against the desk, she would have undoubtedly fallen under the pressure of his body. It was as if Blue was trying to convey everything to her in one kiss - how much he wanted her, how much he regretted how much he needed her, how much he was afraid.  
She gasped as their lips parted for a moment, and Jones rested his forehead against hers.

"Let me make love to you, baby."

This was the first time Blue Jones had asked, but he wasn't ashamed of it. God, he missed her so much! Sophie smiled at him as she put her hand on the back of his neck to pull him towards her and kiss him so that he didn't need words to know the answer.

She gave herself completely to him. On that desk, in her own office. Whispering his name softly and sipping her own name from his lips. In his hands she was the most precious treasure he had, all he needed. He didn't want to tell her that, but since he tasted her lips he didn't look at any other woman anymore, none of them were as perfect for him as Sophie. And her soft sighs, sweet moans, the sound of her heart pounding so fast in her chest - that was his favorite music.

Then he snuggled into that favorite place in her body, where the neck joined the shoulder, so that he could inhale her scent and enjoy the warmth of their bodies. Blue Jones thought he would break into thousands of pieces just as her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him, and her lips brushed against his temple. God, Blue Jones was gone...

She felt empty inside. For over a week she had been circling between her office where she met patients and her room. Dr. Gorski, convinced that Sophie was worried about Chloe, showed up at her office proposing a shared lunch or evening together, but Sophie politely declined.

That evening, when she gave herself to Blue on the desk in her office - God, she wanted so much to feel alive again. She had been avoiding him for so long, she had seen how he look at her. She saw that he was trying to get closer. But Sophie was running away from him, and after a while Jones finally backed out.

That evening... As soon as she looked at him, she saw the longing in his eyes. Jones was a strong man, she had no doubt about it. But somewhere underneath it all there was a heart that was asking her to be his.

And now? Sophie felt as if she were standing in front of the wall. She had no strength to cry anymore, she was empty. When she returned to her room, she would spend several hours sitting in an armchair or lying on the bed staring at the ceiling. Because how was she to deal with what had happened to her?

No. She knew what to do. She knew, and it seemed to frighten her.

Sophie sat down on the bed and opened a drawer in the bedside table, taking out the textbook she had been reading recently. She opened the book and took a thin strip in her hand, which had lost its intense color, but still showed what had completely overwhelmed her for so many days.

She was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... It happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Blue Jones was convinced that he had died and went straight to heaven. But was heaven meant for him after everything he had done in his life? He fucked up so many things, and yet it felt like someone had grabbed his hand and led him straight to paradise.

For a few days now, Sophie had been his again. _God!_ His heart almost exploded. Her presence was soothing to him, she was like a glass of cold water on a steamy day, his eyes bright at the mere sight of her. After everything he had done to Sophie, she was somehow his own, and he thought it was her decision.

He spent his evenings in her room, with his head resting on her breast, listening to her heartbeat as she read one of her books to him. He didn't care what the book was about, who would care when everything you always wanted was in your arms. Her fingers slowly traced his shoulder, giving him a nice chill. Yes, Blue Jones died and went to heaven.

Doctor Gorski rose from her desk and looked at Sophie, clearly surprised. This wasn't what she expected. But the young woman didn't seem to be joking. Sophie was definitely not kidding.

"I've already talked to the Director, submitted the relevant paperwork. Everything was approved by him this morning." she continued as if she was talking about something trivial "My patients's records are complete and..."  
"Sophie, are you sure about this?" Vera cut her off softly, but Sophie only smiled slightly.  
"My patients's records are complete and my successor will have no problem taking over. But if he, or she, has any questions, I hope you will be able to help, Vera."

The woman nodded. When Sophie showed up in her office that day with the information that she was leaving Lennox House, the red-haired woman took it as a joke and laughed. But then all those words came out, and Vera realized that Dr. Lethal was not joking. Her action was so carefully thought out as if she had been planning it all for a long time.

"Is something wrong, Sophie?" she asked finally, circling the desk and walking to the girl gently touching her shoulder "If something is wrong, you can tell me. Together we will find a solution. You don't have to leave. Patients love you and I appreciate your friendship and help very much."

Sophie smiled gently once again as if Vera's words pleased her.

"I've made my decision." She replied "I got an interesting offer from a small center, quite nice neighborhood. I need a change."  
"If you think so..."

When the test showed her that she had a baby under her heart, Sophie knew she had to act fast. Though fear had completely paralyzed her at first, now every decision she made seemed clear to her. The Director of Lennox House was surprised by her resignation, but agreed to her request.

Sophie also managed to renew old acquaintances in a short time and she quickly got a job offer in the newly opened center. She had to act quickly and quietly. The situation she found herself in gave her no other choice.

And then, late in the evening, Blue Jones stood at the door to her office, and Sophie figured he already knew. He had to find out because he was staring at her with a mixture of pain and anger.

"Have you heard already?"

Sophie was ahead of his question, she couldn't lose control of everything now. She was too close to her goal. Blue slowly approached her desk where she was packing her vinyl records and books. He was frowning, when he spoke his voice was strong but clearly surprised.

"Dr. Gorski told me, but it wasn't real until I called the Director... What are you doing, Sophie?"  
"What's necessary."  
"Bullshit! You're not going anywhere. You have to cancel your termination immediately!" he growled.

She looked at him and in a second he understood - Sophie won't change her mind. Blue felt as if he had lost the ground under his feet, and his body suddenly felt heavy. He felt rage, regret, sadness and helplessness, and all these emotions were boiling in him so much that he was afraid to lose control of himself.

"Sophie, what's going on? We were fine. Fuck!" he walked over to her and spun her a little too abruptly "You can't get away from here! Not now!"  
"I have to, Blue."  
"Why?"  
"I need a change and..."  
"You can tell such shit to Gorski and the Director, not to me." his fingers tightened on her arm, but Sophie didn't even wince. "I want to hear the truth, Sophie. Now!"

She saw him blink anxiously as her hand rested on his cheek in a tender gesture. Such a touch was still a surprise to Blue, even though he wanted it so much. The sweet smile on Sophie's lips melted his heart and made the pain he had felt since hearing about her passing even more real.

"Tell me, Sophie." his voice was soft but firm.  
"Blue, I... I'm pregnant."

The dark eyes widened in surprise, and the fingers on her arm finally relaxed. Sophie watched as Blue slowly backed away, his lips parted, unable to say a word. So it was she who spoke, though her voice seemed so foreign at the time.

"When I went with Chloe... I asked CJ to stop at a gas station for a while, I bought a test there. My period was late, but I didn't think... Blue, I was as surprised as you are now. Believe me, please."  
"How? You said you couldn't have children..." his voice was hoarse and he still couldn't meet her eyes.  
"I have no idea... Damn, I didn't expect this ..." Sophie's voice cracked and she felt her throat tighten painfully. "I didn't lie to you, Blue. The doctor told me that I wouldn't be able to have kids, but I didn't consult anyone else. I should have... God! It shouldn't have ended like this..."  
"Do you want to keep this baby?"

She nodded. She wasn't angry that he asked about that. It was understandable. Neither of them planned it. The thought didn't appear in any of them even for a moment. What was between them was unnamed. They weren't married, they weren't even in a relationship, they didn't even know what they felt. Did they feel anything?

He had hurt her so many times. So many bitter words left his mouth. What he was doing... And now the baby? It was the most innocent of all of this.

"That's why I'm doing it all, Blue." She replied, "I can't stay at Lennox House. Once my condition is visible, we can both face the consequences. My decision is the best I can do. I don't expect anything from you. I'm able to take care of it all myself and I will."

Blue exhaled loudly and clasped his hands behind his neck. His head ached from all that information, and his mouth was dry. He expected everything, but not something like that. Despite this all, he was calm. Finally he looked at Sophie.

"Are you sure?"  
"Sure of what? Pregnant? Leaving?"  
"Everything."  
"Yes, I am."

He hid his face in the crook of her neck so that he could inhale her scent, which acted on him as the best medicine. His arms wrapped around her waist as she sat on his lap, pressing him lovingly against her. They were silent. Sophie knew very well that Blue needed time. Until now, he made the rules, he had everything under control, but now...

Sophie changed the rules of the game by telling him about the baby. She could see the surprise on his face, but showed nothing. Blue was sure that if he had told her a few bitter words, she would have taken it on her shoulders as well, knowing it was his defense system.

"Are you sure?" his breath tickled her neck.  
"Yes, I am."

The arms that wrapped around her tightened a little, but gently enough not to hurt her.

"I'm so sorry, Blue." she whispered "I didn't want this..."  
"Hush, sweetheart."

He felt her kiss the top of his head so he moved away from her and looked at the face he so adored. Sophie's green eyes gleamed with the tears she tried to hold back. Damn, she was always so brave. Now, though she was as scared as he was, she knew what to do too.

"You know I can protect you both. I don't want you to leave. We'll find a solution."

Slender fingers gently brushed his lips, giving him a pleasant shiver down his back.

"I'd like to believe it, Blue, but you know perfectly well this place is poisonous. It consumes both of us..."  
"But we have each other, Sophie. You'll be alone out there."

She got up from his lap and walked a few steps, clearly clashing with her thoughts. She was well aware that this conversation would be like that.

Blue Jones was afraid, although he didn't want to admit it. Still, he didn't want to let her out of his hands. Pregnancy wasn't a dead end for him, otherwise he would have let her go without saying a word so as not to drag her down with him.

"I'll be fine, Blue. You know that." she said calmly, "I think... I think you're just afraid of losing control of me."  
"That's stupid!" Blue chuckled, resting his elbows on the desk and looking at Sophie, "I'm not afraid of anything."  
"Really? So you are not afraid that when I go out this door you will not see me anymore? Are you not afraid that you will not see how your, _our_ , baby grows and comes into the world?"

Blue cleared his throat as he got up from behind the desk and slowly circled it. Yes, he thought about it all. He had never been in such a situation before. Attachment to the other person was a sign of weakness. Man then became an easy target because he began to care. For a long time he had the feeling that what he felt for Sophie was sheer lust, maybe a little stronger than usual, but still lust. Over time, however, that feeling evolved, and although Jones couldn't name it, Sophie was close to him.

For several months now, Sophie has taken a large place in his life and heart. If someone asked him about it, he would laugh at him. Fuck no! Not him. Jones had never succumbed to anything so pathetic.

But now he was staring at Sophie as she sat on the couch with her hands clasped in her lap. If they had been somewhere else, the situation might have been different. Maybe they would even be happy, maybe they would plan their future together.

He did it completely unconsciously. Sophie twitched slightly, and her eyes filled with tears as Blue sat down on the floor at her feet, placed his head on her lap, lovingly hugging her legs.

"I don't want you to leave..." he said, "I don't want to lose sight of you. I screwed up so many things in my life, but you're the only good thing that happened to me. I hurt you, Sophie, I know that. I'm a regular motherfucker, and you after all, you carry our baby in you and want to give him a better life. You are too good for me... "  
"You once said that we could be something great. Maybe this is our chance?"

Big brown eyes looked at her hopefully.

"Do you think it could be like that? Could you be with me after all this?"  
"I believe in people, Blue. I believe in you... I don't close the door behind me, it's open to you."

The suitcases were packed by the door. She couldn't believe it. She had dreamed of leaving Lennox House for so long, but now she felt less confident. Despite everything, she knew it was the best decision. For her. For baby. Not even for Blue.

_God!_ Child. When Sophie learned a few years ago that she would never become a mother, her world stopped for a moment. Then divorce. She was fine, Steve had a right to be happy. She understood it. After that, Sophie built a wall around herself and concentrated on her work, because that was the only thing she was meant to do.  
If she had met Blue elsewhere. If they had a second chance...

_"I know I'm out of your league, love. I know you're out of my reach, not after all I've done. But if I had one more chance, Sophie ... One tiny chance. One shot. I'd bet on us. In another place, at other times we could be something big, baby. "_

Over the past weeks, she had repeated his words like a prayer. She wanted to believe in them. But then Sophie realized that there was no place for love in Lennox, and that was essential for the baby she was carrying under her heart.

A soft knock surprised her as she finished her bath so she wrapped her bathrobe tightly around her body and walked to the door. She expected Blue to appear in her room and would even be surprised if it were otherwise. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Will you let me in?"

She nodded, opening the door wider and letting him enter. The suitcases immediately caught his eye and he frowned as he stared at them.

"I know it's weird, but I thought you'd change your mind." he muttered feeling her presence behind him, "Now I know it's for real."  
"Got a taxi for tomorrow. I'm leaving in the morning."  
"Do you know how it will be there? In this new place?"  
"A friend of mine has been working there for a few years now. She said it's a very nice center, beautiful surroundings. I will be granted a worker apartment."

Blue turned to her side nodding.

"Have you told her about... your condition?" such words still couldn't pass his throat.  
"Yes. I told her I met someone." Sophie answered calmly, "She didn't ask for details. She was even happy. Probably more than we are..."

Jones watched her closely, and the girl felt remorse. Maybe she shouldn't be saying that. Any hesitation would have given him a reason to persuade her to stay at Lennox House.

"I thought you were excited about becoming a mother." he muttered "You seemed so... organized and sure of what you wanted."  
"It's not like that... Blue, I'm scared. I'm scared like never before. I'm left alone with all this..."  
"You can stay here with me."  
"You know it's impossible."

He nodded. She didn't need to remind him. Blue spent hours analyzing the different scenarios, trying to find a way for Sophie to stay at Lennox and get everything back to the way it was. But she had slipped out of his hands already. She was right, she couldn't stay here. For her own good. He walked over to Sophie and put his hands on her shoulders, stroking them.

"Did you tell your father?"  
A grimace appeared on the girl's face.  
"You must be kidding." she replied, "Even if he finds out I left Lennox, he doesn't have to know why. I'm not going to contact him. I don't need him."

"I have a feeling you don't need anyone." Blue laughed, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear "You're much stronger than you think, baby."  
"But I need you, Blue..." her voice was almost a whisper, a plea, "Come with me, let's leave it all. We can start all over again."  
"Sophie..."  
"I'm serious. You don't have to stay here. Nothing good will happen to you here. Remember? We could be something big in a different place."  
"Do you really believe that?" Sophie nodded quickly and Blue felt a strange feeling fill his body "After all I did to you? You want me to go with you and then what?"  
"We'll start all over again. I don't know what's between us, but we can find out. I believe in you, I believe in life after Lennox because I have this life in me. It's also part of you, Blue, so it can't be wrong."

She really believed it. She believed every word she said, and though Jones wished he could hear it, he was even more scared. Except for Lennox, he would be nobody, he would have to start all over again. But maybe it would be for the best. He would have a blank page, he would have Sophie. He would have had a life.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you." his hands gently cupped her face and Blue saw Sophie's green eyes shine with tears "You were and you are for me..."  
"I know, I know Blue."  
"Fuck, you're not making anything easy for me!"

They both laughed. His lips gently brushed hers, allowing him a moment of pleasure. He hoped that with one kiss he would tell her everything he couldn't put into words, and Sophie would understand. And she had to understand because she kissed him back with equal tenderness.

So that's what he wanted from the beginning? No. He certainly didn't want to feel so torn. It was supposed to be easy, nice. Sophie was to love him, stand by his side, and be with him forever. Now she was slipping out of his arms, painfully breaking his heart, for she was more his than ever. She was leaving Lennox House, taking with her not only his heart, but a piece of him as well.

Sophie snuggled into his arms, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Though Blue didn't respond to her request, she already knew the answer.

"When you're ready, I'll be waiting for you." her whisper made him shiver all over his body.  
"Are you going to wait for a monster like me? Why do you need all this, Sophie?"

She lifted her head and looked at him, but there was no disgust or fear in her eyes. Instead, there was a certainty and stubbornness that he adored so much and with which he had fought for so long.

"You just wanted me to love you, but you don't know what love is. I'll show you... I'll teach you. Give yourself a chance, Blue. Give it to us."

He smiled gently at her and bent down to taste her lips once more. He saw how sweetly she closed her eyes, surrendering to his touch.

"Can I stay with you tonight? One last time?"

Sophie didn't answer. The answer was in a kiss she placed on his lips, and Blue knew he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one more chapter left. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. Every word, every gesture is welcomed by me. See you soon!  
> \- A.


End file.
